Desert Gold
by Draygen
Summary: Alexia Smith hasn't seen her friend Rick O'Connell for a long while. When she runs into him and gets dragged into a trip to Hamunaptra things go from kind of creepy to down right strange. OC/ardeth with reference to past OC/Imhotep R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy any of the characters (wish I did) anything you don't recognize is mine! **

Several thousand years ago Imhotep saved a girl who had no memory of her past. He cared for her until she was well again and taught her to speak his language. Days turned to months, months to years and Imhotep and the girl became very close. They became lovers.

It wasn't long before Imhotep learned of her skills as an assassin. She was nearly unbeatable.

Their relationship continued to grow. Every day Imhotep would her what she remembered of her past.

_The sun kissed brunette smiled at her savior, her lover. Her hazel green eyes sparkled with mistchief._

"_Do you remember?" Imhotep murmured as he ran his hand up and down her arm._

_The brunette smiled biting her lower lip in the process._

"_No. No more than my training. Bits and pieces of it anyway."_

_Imhotep nodded. "You are a blessing from the gods."_

_The brunette rolled her eyes._

_Imhotep smirked. "No?" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver._

_The brunette shook her head. "No Imhotep. Just a lucky girl." She said in her warm voice. _

"_I must go." She whispered as Imhotep kissed her on her temple._

_He nodded. "Go. I shall see you tonight."_

_Quietly, almost like a ghost the brunette slipped out of the room._

The night of Imhotep and Anuck-su-namun's betrayal neither were aware that they were being watched from the shadows. Imhotep did not see her at first but as the guards drug him away the girl stepped halfway out of the shadows. Imhotep could not take his eyes off of her as she fought to hold back unshed tears. She glared at him with such hurt and pain that it haunted Imhotep. With a final hurt expression the girl disappeared into the shadows never to be seen again.

**AN: This is my first fan fiction that I have written in a very long time so any and all thoughts are welcome. In other words please please please review. Also I am sorry if this chapter is a bit hard to read. The italics are supposed to be what actually happened while the regular text is supposed to be a story. This part will actually come into the story later. Again thank you so much for reading. Sorry the first part wasn't so great please review it would make my day! - Draygen**


	2. Chapter 2

A brunette with auburn highlights quickly finished off her shot of rum before turning to survey the bar around her. For the most part it was full of the usual frequenters not including the belly dancers that smiled at her when she caught their eye.

The coins on her purple belt jingled against her gold harem pants along with the various silver bracelet and anklets she was also wearing. Her top was a black shirt hemmed just an inch below her bra line with a red and gold vest over top.

"Alexia come and meet these Americans!" one of the girls giggled grabbing the brunette by the arm.

"Slow down Ashanti! I'm trying not to trip here!" Alexia laughed in her rich voice.

Ashanti rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yeah, yeah. You have been dancing in longer outfits than that one for the past four years."

Alexia smiled and laughed again. "Only because it helps me to stay in shape." She replied as the finished walking up to three Americans. Great cowboys, Alexia thought to herself.

Alexia sent the Americans in front of her a smile as Ashanti introduced them. She really wasn't paying attention.

"You don't happen to know a guy by the name of Beni Gabor do you?" one of the Americans asked Alexia. She thought it was the one introduced as Daniels but she hadn't been paying much attention. Seeing the Americans had reminded her of an old friend.

She frowned and shrugged. "Not really. Why are you looking for him?" Everyone knows Beni, she thought to herself as she waited for an answer. He's disgusting.

Daniels, she was sure of it now, gave her a greasy smile. "'Cause we are going to Hamunaptra and we heard he can get us there."

"Oh I know Beni. He's over at the bar. Come I'll take you to him." One of the newer dancers giggled flirtatiously at Daniels. Alexia hadn't had the chance to meet her yet.

Ashanti mad a disgusted face as she followed Alexia once the Americans had gotten up and followed the young bellydancer to the bar. A young boy stood by the door nervously, obviously waiting for the two dancers to come over.

"What's the matter?" Alexia asked the boy quietly as Ashanti cast a look around to see if anyone was listening. The boy was a runner for Alexia's other job. One that it was better if most people didn't know about.

"You told me to keep an eye out for your old Amercian friend." He stated nervously looking at his hands while he spoke.

Alexia nodded glancing towards a curious Ashanti who shrugged.

"Yes. Why?"

"I found him." The boy said with a small bit of pride. "He's in prison, on death row."

Alexia cursed. "Run along kid. You know what to do."

Nodding the boy ran out of the bar and disappeared into the crowd. If someone needed Alexia's services he would come running back to tell her.

"Ashanti I have to go. Can you cover for me for a while?" Alexia asked her friend as she watched the boy disappear.

Ashanti nodded. "Oh course. Is everything okay?"

Alexia glanced out of the corner of her green eyes at her friend and shrugged. "I don't' know but I am about to find out."

**AN: and so here is the actual first chapter! *does a little dance in her chair* I am so excited about this. You have met Alexia and although Ashanti is kind of important for this chapter I am not sure if she will be around later in the story hence the lack of description for her. Looking forward to hear everyone's thoughts! More soon- Draygen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hello everyone! So I decided to post the next chapter early! Hope you all enjoy it and I noticed I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter so yeah… oops! Anyhoos, thank you so much to the people who put my story on alert or favorited it! It really means a lot to me. I can honestly say that the first email I got saying someone had favorited it had be jumping around my apartment with joy! Please review! **

**Shout out: okay so every month I am doing a shout out to an author who I think does a wonderful job and this one goes to red flamie. Her work is great. So far it has only been in the POTC fandom but it really is wonderful. So if you like pirates I would suggest you drop by her profile and check out her stories!**

**Disclaimer: I no own so you no sue! Everybody happy that way!**

Alexia raced to the prison as quickly as she could, ignoring the whistles and cat calls that followed behind her. She hadn't had time to change from her dance outfit to her usual breeches and blouse.

It didn't take very long for her to be in front of the prison glaring at one of the guards with her hands on her hips.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" the guard leered at her.

"I need to talk to the warden." She almost snapped. She had already lost her patience with the man.

"You're the second pretty lady who's wanted to see him."

Alexia groaned as the idiot guard gave her his best version of a charming smile. Behind him Alexia could see them leading a man to the gallows. She couldn't quite make out his face but something in her gut twisted.

"Could you at least take me to his office?" Alexia growled at the guard.

"No. He's busy." The guard retorted. Alexia watched as the man on the gallows dropped making Alexia go pale.

Throwing her hands into the air like she gave up she started to leave before turning around and dashing past the guard.

"Hey!" the guard shouted but Alexia didn't slow down. She had to find Rick.

Minutes passed as she raced around the prison, her coin belt jingling happily in the gloomy place.

As she rounded yet another corner she heard a woman's voice.

"Now Mr. O'Connell, how do we get to Hamunaptra?"

Alexia hesitantly rounded the corner. How many O'Connells could there be in Ciaro? She stopped paying any attention to the conversation going on between the three people in front of her.

Her eyes roamed over the man who was obviously the same man that had just been hung.

"Rick?" she asked quickly interrupting the conversation.

Rick O'Connell glanced in the direction his name had been called before doing a double take.

"Alex?" he asked in a shocked voice.

Alexia nodded as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Ugh! You stink!" she half cried half laughed as she released her friend.

"Yeah well I've been worse." He shrugged.

Before Alexia could respond, the woman standing beside her coughed causing them to turn towards her.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but I am in the middle of…"

Alexia quickly cut the woman off.

"Look lady. I just found out _today_ that my buddy here was in jail about to be hung. I get here and he's already starting to do a dead man's jog and you wanna pick a fight over who was having a conversation with him first?" she roared in a cold voice.

The woman looked slightly shocked. The man behind her, equally shocked.

"Alex. Relax. This lady here just saved my life." Rick half muttered half told Alexia.

Alexia turned to properly study the woman and man. The woman was taller than her by an inch or two with black curly hair. She looked rather exotic while the man behind her looked, well in Alexia's eyes like a typical Britain.

"You saved him? Why?" Alexia questioned. They didn't look like the type that would normally employ someone like Rick.

"Because he knows the way to Hamunaptra." The woman stated.

Alexia turned to glare at Rick.

"You told her how to get to the City of the Dead!"

"No actually he's going to take us." The man beside Rick's savior said.

Alexia turned her glare to the man. "And who is us exactly?" she said coolly.

"Ah, I'm Jonathon and this is my baby sister Evy."

"Hmm. And he's" she said slowly pointing her finger at Rick, "is taking you?"

"Yes." The woman, Evy, said.

Alexia held up her finger. "Just a moment please." She said quickly turning around to point at Rick.

"You're taking them to Hamunaptra! Are you insane? Wait don't answer that! That place is so dangerous! Not to mention the trip there!"

Rick gave Alexia a sly look before glancing at Evy and Jonathon.

"It is very dangerous." He muttered.

"I know!" Alexia practically screamed.

"And there is no one better than you to be a bodyguard." He continued.

"Exactly!"

"So it would be in their best interest to have you come along."

"Like they could survive without me!"

"Which is exactly why you are coming along."

"Precisely!"

"Perfect. It's settled then." Rick said with a smug smile wrapping his arm around Alexia's shoulders and turning her to the amused faces of Evy and Jonathon.

"What? Rick! No!" Alexia stuttered wondering how he had just turned this conversation around and talked her into going on one of his ridicously dangerous trips, again.

Rick just smiled. This was going to get interesting.

**AN: sooo here's the next chapter and a little bit longer than the last one too. I think it gives everyone a good idea the kind of relationship Alexia and Rick have. Again please review! Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! So here I am updating early… again. A big thank you to all the people who have put my story on alert or faved it. It really means a lot to me. To **_**televisionluver**_**: thanks. I'm glad you liked it. And **_**ChewyRAWR**_**: thank you so much for reading it and for the support!**

Evy and Alexia stood on the dock waiting for a certain Rick O'Connell to show up. Jonathon had gone ahead and boarded the boat. Evy was telling Alexia how excited she was and that this trip had better not be some sort of joke that Rick was pulling, while Alexia assured her that it wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" Alexia questioned the warden who had just pushed past them onto the dock with a feral growl.

"I've come to protect my investment." He sneered back at Alexia before turning around and boarding the boat.

"Why that nasty, rude, arrogant"

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked coming up behind the two irritated girls.

Alexia smirked at Evy's reaction to a cleaned up Rick.

"Sure do clean up nice Rick." Alexia smiled. "Glad to see you haven't messed up that pretty face of yours."

Rick rolled his eyes at Alexia before grabbing Evy's bags.

"Here let me get those for ya." He told her.

Alexia scoffed as Rick blatantly ignored Alexia's bags and walked towards the boat with a slightly dazed Evy behind him.

"Jerk!" Alexia muttered picking up her bag and following the others onto the boat.

A couple of hours later Alexia was once again wondering how she had gotten into this mess. The last time she and Rick hand been together she had been convinced to act as a harem girl and help Rick to spring a couple buddies out of prison. Of course the reason she had to play the part of a harem girl was because the keys to the cell had been on the sheik.

"Hey Evy, are you sure you want to go on this hair-brained trip?" Alexia yelled into the next room as she finished belting on her favorite pistol and long dagger.

Evy laughed. "Yes. I'm sure."

Alexia frowned and shook her head.

"That's what I feared."

Over the past couple of days Alexia and Evy had actually hit it off quite well considering their shaky start.

"Alexia why are you so worried?" Evy asked as she joined Alexia in her room and they made their way out onto the deck to join the others.

"I'm not worried about me." Alexia said honestly. "Rick wasn't joking when he said I can take care of myself well enough on my own. I'm not worried about Rick either. It's you and your brother I'm worried about."

Evy nodded and looked like she was going to say something but she got distracted by one of the camels on the edge of the deck. Alexia laughed as she watched Evy walk away. That girl was just asking for trouble. Alexia could feel it.

Alexia made her way to the center of the deck where the Americans and Jonathon sat playing a card game. She gave an acknowledging nod to Rick as he joined her by the table. It looked like they were playing poker and if Alexia had learned anything about Jonathon, it was that he isn't a very good gambler.

"Hey O'Connell how bout you come and join…"Daniel's words stopped as he caught sight of the belly dancer from the bar. "Hey ain't you that girl from the bar?" he asked Alexia with a smile.

Alexia smirked. "Yeah that's me."

"Well you sure do clean up nice." Henderson, or at least Alexia thought it was Henderson, said flashing Alexia a genuine smile. "Not that I minded your other outfit." He added with a wink.

Alexia let out a warm chuckle. That was definitely Henderson, she thought as she walked over to the table.

"What are you boys doing on this boat?" Alexia asked them.

"We are headed to Hamunaptra." Daniels replied as he split the deck. "Heard y'all were too."

Alexia glared at Jonathon.

"Oh yeah?" Rick asked walking up behind Jonathon. "Who told you that?"

"He did." The Americans said pointing at Jonathon who squirmed in his seat.

"Alright then. How about a real wager? Five hundred dollars to however gets to Hamunaptra first." Alexia said smugly still glaring at Jonathon.

"What makes you so confident?" Burns asked Alexia.

"What makes you?" Rick replied before Alexia could.

"Cause we've got a person who's actually been there." Henderson stated as he started to play his hand.

"What a coincidence cause w…" Jonathon stopped as Rick hit Jonathon with his gunnysack.

"Who's play is it? Is it my play? Cause I thought I just played." Jonathon quickly amended.

"Well goodnight everyone." Rick said squeezing Jonathon's shoulder painfully and giving Alexia a pointed look. She just smirked at Jonathon's face.

"Night Rick." She said along with the others as he walked away. After a few moments of watching the guys play cards, mostly to make sure Jonathon didn't slip up again, Alexia wondered off on her own.

**AN: so this chapter was going to be longer but I have the sudden urge to rewrite part of it and post it later… please don't hate me! Anyhoos thanks again to all my supporters and my reviewers (wish every one would at least say hi! **** ) Oh well I'll survive I guess. Hope you all liked it. Next part up soon I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so I have realized that I fail to put up my disclaimers so once again I do not own the mummy! (Wish I did!) but I do own Alexia…. On another note thank you everyone who has been reading. I hope you all are enjoying it. And I know it is taking a little while for the story to move along but I really don't feel that rushing it just to get to certain parts is the right thing to do so thank you for bearing with me. To **_bekkarific: _**thank you so much for reading . I am glad you're enjoying it. I can't wait for Ardeth either and I am curious to see how the mummy reacts to her as well. I haven't really decided that part 100% yet. And to **_NejisDarkNymph: _**I am glad you enjoyed it.****With out further ado… here's the next chapter!**

Evy sat reading one of the few books she had packed. It hadn't taken her very long to become totally engrossed in it.

"Oh!" she yelped as Rick dropped his gunnysack down on the table beside her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"The only thing that scares me Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." Evy quipped, amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Still angry about that kiss?" Rick asked as he checked one of his pistols before loading it.

"If you can call that a kiss." Evy scoffed as Rick unrolled the rest of his gunnysack.

"Did I miss something?" Evy asked eyeing the assortment of weapons. "Are we going into battle?"

"Lady the last time I was at that place, everybody that I was with died." Rick replied deadly serious. "There's something out there under all that sand."

Evy nodded. "Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think Mr. O'Connell?"

Rick glanced up at Evy.

"In a word, evil." He replied glancing back down to watch what he was doing. "The Tuaregs believe it is cursed. They call it the doorway to hell."

"Ahmar is Ossirion. Passageway to the Underworld, actually." Evy corrected with a smile.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum Mr. O'Connell but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The book of the living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. Sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made entirely out of gold means nothing to you?"

"You know your history!" Evy smiled.

"I know my treasure." Rick corrected.

"So how well do you know Alexia?" Evy asked changing the subject.

"Alex? We go way back. Why?"

"Well, you see…" Evy stopped not quite sure how to ask her question.

"You want to know why I wanted Alexia to come with us."

Evy nodded.

"Well it's simple really. Alex is, basically, a mercenary. People hire her usually as a bodyguard. But she's been known to take the occasional side job. She's not bad with a gun and wicked with her knifes. Not to mention she can be dead silent when she wants to." Rick paused for a moment with a smirk on his face. "There is no one better to have watching your back then Alex. Plus she's fun to have around." He added with a shrug.

"So you two aren't…" Evy stopped and gave Rick a pointed look.

"No! No. We tried that once but it didn't work out. Alex usually had other ideas and well… lets just say we had a good time together but only as friends."

Evy gave Rick a small smile hoping he didn't notice how relieved she felt.

"Mr. O'Connell. Why did you kiss me?"

"I was about to die. It sounded like a good idea at the time."

Evy huffed and quickly strode away from the table.

"What?" Rick asked at her retreating back confused.

Someone snickered from behind the crates as Evy stormed away. Rick quickly grabbed a small weasley man from behind the crates with a growl.

"My good friend! What a surprise?" Beni squeaked nervously as Rick moved a knife to his throat.

"Well if it isn't my little buddy Beni. I oughta kill you." Rick practically snarled. "So you're the one leading the Americans. I should have known. So what's the scam? You take them out in the middle of the desert and leave them to rot?"

Beni frowned.

"Unfortunately no." Beni whined. "These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now and half when we get back so I must go all the way."

After a moments thought Rick moved the knife away from Beni's neck much to Beni's relief.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra O'Connell. Why are you going back?" Beni ventured.

Rick nodded towards Evy, who was petting one of the camels with an adoring look on her face.

"See that girl?" Rick said slowly. "She saved my life."

"You always did have more balls than brains O'Connell." Beni laughed nervously as Rick joined in.

After a moment Rick grabbed Beni's shirt and chucked him into the river.

"Goodbye Beni."

Rick smiled at his handy work as he heard Alexia's laugh.

"Who'd you toss? She asked as she walked up to Rick.

"Oh just Beni."

Alexia laughed again and looked over the railing at Beni's struggling form. He started to call for Alexia's help but she shook her head.

"Bye Beni!" she waved merrily at Beni's now scowling face. Good riddance, she thought.

"Beni's still in the water right?"

Alexia rolled her eyes and started to say something sarcastic but stopped as Rick pointed to a pair of wet footsteps headed towards Evy's room.

Rick took off after the footsteps while Alexia pulled her long dagger out of its sheath. If there was one there was most likely more.

Alexia made her way towards the deck to look for Jonathon as Rick raced towards Evy's rooms. She could hear shots being fired and watched as an actual fire started to spread about the boat.

A man dressed in black was making it spread faster as he lit the horses' hay on fire.

Alexia snarled silently as she snuck up on the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned looking confused for a moment before swinging at Alexia with the torch.

Alexia cursed and jumped out of the way countering with her long dagger. She could hear the horses start to panic as the fire quickly spread.

The man used her momentary distraction to charge but was cut short by a volley of bullets. Alexia glanced to her right and nodded her thanks to Henderson who gave her a wink in return.

Rolling her eyes she quickly loosed the horses yelling for Jonathon to jump ship as Rick tossed Evy overboard. Grabbing the last horse's lead to guide it off the boat Alexia jumped.

As she landed in the water one of the horses panicked and struck out hitting Alexia and knocking her unconscious. Lucky for her, Alexia's hand had gotten tied up in another horses lead, pulling her along as it swam to shore.

**AN: so here it is! Sorry if it is a bit tedious at first but it was necessary to help everyone understand Alexia's other job… her actual job (seeing as how belly dancing is used to keep her in shape). for those of you waiting for Ardeth… we are almost there!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hello everyone! so here is the next chapter... and i realize now that Ardeth entering the story is in about four chapters so yeah! Anyhoos... enjoy.

Disclaimer: me no own... how sad

Rick raced over to the only horse that had made it over to their side of the shore. Its head was low as it carefully moved around Alexia's unconcious form that was caught in its lead.

For a moment Rick thought Alexia was dead as he untied her hand from the horse's lead.

Alexia groaned and coughed all at once as her body fought to take in air. She could hear horses whinnying and Rick and Evy calling her name as Jonathon attempted to give advice.

She opened her eyes to see an overly concerned Rick looking down at her.

"Well thats not what I wanted to wake up to." she muttered as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.

Rick laughed realizing Alexia was okay as Evy let out a relieved breath.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She told Alexia as she helped her stand up.

"Yeah me too." Alexia laughed.

"Who was my rescuer?"

"Him." Rick said pointing towards Jonathon and the horse.

"Jonathon?" Alexia asked bewildered. Evy laughed at Alexia's face.

"No the horse. Your hand got caught in his lead."

Alexia laughed as well and took the horse Jonathon was offering to her.

"Glad to see you made it." he told Alexia.

Alexia smirked. "Yeah you to Jonathon."

The horse nickered at Alexia and butted his muzzle gently into her chest.

"And thank you mi amour." Alexia mummured rubbing the horse's neck. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Hey O'Connell! Looks like I've got all the horses!" They heard Beni shout from the other side of the river.

"Hey Beni! Looks like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick shouted back smiling at Beni's cursing figure.

"Now what do we do?" Evy asked. "We lost everything. Our equipment, my clotehs."

"Relax. There is a small village not far from here." Rick told Evy as they headed away from the shore, Alexia leading the horse.

"We could trade the horse for some camels. Ow!" Jonathon yelped as Alexia smacked him.

"Amour aint goin nowhere!" Alexia threatened him.

Jonathon started to object but stopped at Alexia's look making Evy and Rick laugh. Looks like Amour was officially Alexia's.

Alexia smiled at her friends sheepishly watchin as Rick kept glancing at Evy out of the corner of his eye. They had better get to that village soon.

They arrived at the village within the hour. The women of the village took Evy to get some clothing and offered it to Alexia as well but Alexia politely turned them down.

Rick had sent Jonathon to barter for four camels while he resupplied the food. The warden, who had regrettfully survived the boat fire, wondered on his own while Alexia went in search of tack for Amour.

Alexia couldn't help but smile as the villagers pointed her towards the right vendor while Amour followed patiently behind occasionally blowing into Alexia's hair. Amour was a solid black Arabian stallion who was obvioulsy desert bred.

The tack vendor pushed black and silver halters, bridles, woven blankets and a saddle into Alexia's arms. Along with saddlebags holding a few brushes for Amour's mane and coat.

"How much is it?" Alexia asked him gesturing towars the tack and her purse.

It took a moment for the vendor to understand her. He smiled raised his hands and bowed slightly.

"For you. Gift." he said in broken english. Alexia thanked him and quickly settled Amour into his tack.

Once that was done she made her way over to Rick and Jonathon.

"You wont' believe how much these flea bags cost!" Jonathon whined as Alexia joined them.

"Oh stop your complaining Jonathon!" Alexia laughed.

"But its true!"

"And thats why I stick to horses."

"You know we probably could have gotten them for free. Just give them your sister." Rick cut in.

"Awfully tempting isn't it?" Jonathon agreed.

"Awfully. Ow!"

"Be nice guys!" Alexia started to laugh. Her laugh deepend as Rick caught sight of the newly dressed Evy.

Alexia let out a wolf whistle as Evy startedt to blush.

"Now I need an outfit like that." She added. Evy sent her a grateful look as Rick helped the warden onto his camel.

Alexia and Jonathon had to fight down their laughter as the warden nedarly fell off the otherside.

Once everyone was ready the headed out into the desert.

"Let the games begin." Alexia said quietly to herself as Amour easily matched the pace of the camels.

AN: TADA! thanks to everyone who has faved it and put it on their alerts. Also thank you to Lady Galriee: i am so glad you are enjoying it and thank you for reviewing.  
Also to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic: i am glad you're enjoying it so much! Again sorry that I said Ardeth will be here soon but now its only three chapters away! 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I decided that the last chapter was so boring that i am updating with this chapter and the next chapter within the next 3 to 4 days. I am sorry the last one was boring but it was necessary. So here goes. To: Nikel's lover: so glad you are enjoying it and thankyou for reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own... What a Tragedy!**

As they rode through the desert Alexia couldn't help but notice that Evy had started to glow with excitement. She smiled to herself as Rick noticed too.

Jonathon however was miserable.

"Stinky rotten fleabags!" He kept muttering to himself.

"How come you get to ride the horse? Alexia?"

Alexia laughed as Rick chuckled and Evy rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Because Amour is mine. If you really wanted you could have found a horse." Alexia said with a shrug.

Jonathon just glared at her for a moment before going back to muttering how much he hated camels.

The night wore on and it seemed only Alexia and Rick were still awake. The warden was snoring obnoxiously loud. Alexia just rolled her eyes as Rick kept Evy's camel from wandering off course. She smiled when Rick hushed Evy's camel.

"Going soft are we O'Connell?" she said more to herself than to Rick.

She was distracted from her train of thought as Jonathon awoke from one of the wardens particularily loud snorse and smacked him soundly with the camel crop.

"No more goat soup!" the warden half shouted before quickly falling back asleep. Alexia and Jonathon shared a look and shrugged. At least he was quieter now.

Half way through the mornig the group slowed as Rick glared at the Americans who had finally caught up.

"Good morning my friend." Beni called out to Rick as his eyes wandered over to Alexia. "And to you Alexia."

"Can it Beni!" Alexia growled. "If those eyes of yours wander anymore I'm going to cut them out."

Beni quickly stopped checking out Alexia and gave her a greasy smile.

"What the hell we doing?" Daniels demanded.

Beni said something about being patient as Henderson gave Alexia a flirtatious wink.

"You remember our bet?" he asked. "500 cash bucks for whoever first makes it to the city."

Alexia smirked. Of course she remembered the bet. She's the one who had made it.

"100 of them bucks is yours if you get us there first." Daniels told Beni.

"With pleasure."

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Wait for it." Rick said his eyes on the horizon.

"Wait for what?" Evy asked as Alexia gave Rick a confused look.

"We're about to be shown the way."

Alexia watched the same area Rick did her jaw dropping in amazement.

The sun seemed to race across the horizon and just for a moment it paused before returning back to its proper place in the sky.

"Why I'll be damned." Daniels said awed.

It took ony a moment for all of them to urge their various mounts into a run.

Rick was at the head of the pack with Beni, while Alexia, Jonathon and Evy were neck in neck.

Alexia frowned as Beni tried hitting Rick with his camel crop but started laughing as Rick pulled him off his camel and dropped him.

"Serves you right." Evy said as she passed Beni just a bit in front of Alexia.

Alexia had no room to change Amour's course as the stallion jumped over Beni with ease. She whooped out a yell as Evy's camel got a burst of speed and raced into Hamunaptra followed by Rick.

"Ha! We won!" Alexia cheered as her and Jonathon entered Hamunaptra next.

**AN: Okay so this chapter is kinda boring too. Tell you what I'm gonna go ahead and put up the next chapter as well. Love ya all lots... please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so nice arent I? Two chapters in one day! Please review guys... it would make my day. Besides the last one was so short!  
**

A couple of hours later Alexia and the others were preparing to go down into one of the chambers.

While Jonathon helped Evy clean some gaint mirrors and Rick made it his goal to hit the warden with the rope that would lower them into the chamber, Alexia untacked Amour, gave him a good brushing and then fed him and the camels.

"Ready to go mum?" Jonathon asked her as she joined them.

"Yep. Amour's all taken care of and our camp is all set. So lets go find some treasure."

Rick and Alexia were the first down in the chamber followed by Evy.

"Kinda spooky huh Rick?" Alexia tease as they lit a couple of torches.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Jonathon asked as he finished climbing down the rope. Not a moment later the warden followed.

"Oh."

Alexia smiled at Jonathon and gave him a wink.

Evy carefully made her way to one of the mirrors carefully dusting it off.

"And then there was light." she said as she turned the mirror catching the sun and bouncing it from mirror to mirror throughout the room.

"That is a neat trick." Rick said and Alexia nodded in agreement as she wondered around the room in amazement.

"Oh my god! It's a sah-netjer." Evy exclaimed in excitement.

"What?" Rick asked confused.

"A preparation room."

"A preparation room for what?"

"For entering the afterlife." Evy replied in a spooky voice.

"Mummies." both Alexia and Jonathon said. Alexia had to stop herself from giggling in excitement.

"This is where they make mummies my good sir." Jonathon finished.

They made their way further into the city. As they walked the warden jumped every moment or two after Alexia told him she had heard some bugs.

It didn't take them very long to find what Evy had been looking for.

"The legs of Anubis." She said with satisfaction. Alexia didnt pay attention as Evy kept talking. As much as she was interested in this place it gave her the creeps. Maybe just because its so old, she mused to herself.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Rick.

Rick nodded and pulled out his guns, Alexia following his lead and placing herself next to Rick and in front of Evy and Jonathon. It was her job afterall to protect them.

"One, two, three" mouthed Rick.

As he mouthed three they turned the corner guns ready and stopped short as the Americans also came to a quick halt.

"You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell." Henderson said after a moment. He noticed Alexia also had her gun pointed at them.

"Nice to see you too boys." Alexia smirked. She could tell they weren't used to a girl with a gun. They all lowered their weapons but Alexia still was wary.

"Hey thats my tool kit." Burns said making a step towards Evy. Rick and Jonathon quickly pointed the guns at the Americans while Alexia's had never actually been lowered. She was just aiming at a more painful spot.

"No, I dont think so."

"O-kay. Perhaps I was mistaken." Burns quickly amended.

Alexia noticed the warden had been so kind to join them in this little stand-off. It still hadn't changed her opinion of him.

"Well if you'll excuse us gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." Evy said attempting to break the tension.

"Push off! This is our dig site." said the egyptologist.

"We were here first." Evy snapped back. Alexia let out a slow sigh. She could see where this was leading. And she blamed Rick for not hiring a dig crew.

"This here's our statue friend." Daniels sneered.

"I don't see you're name on it pal." Alexia growled. Daniels gave her a quick glance before noticing her gun was pointed at his family jewels.

"Yes well seeing as theirs only five of you and fifteen of me, your odds arent too good." Beni stated.

Alexia shot Beni a death glare.

"I think you need to recount that. I count as three men Beni." she said in a scarily calm voice.

"Besides I've had worse." Rick replied.

"Yeah me too!" Jonathon added earning him a curious glance from Alexia.

"Remind me to have you tell me that story later." Alexia mumbled.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Evy huffed. "Let's be nice children." she said cautiously pushing people's guns down as she walked in between the two groups.

"If we are going to play together, we must learn to share." she continued as she lowered Daniels gun before turning and giving Alexia and Rick a pointed look.

"There are other places to dig."

Alexia waited for Rick to relax before uncocking her gun and following the others as Evy lead them down another tunnel.

"So what gives?" she asked as they walked deeper into the city. Evy didn't answer until they were in another chamber.

"According to these hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue." Evy said. Taking the hint Alexia and Rick grabbed a couple of picks and began to chip away at the ceiling.

"We'll come right up between his legs." Evy added.

"When those damn yanks go to sleep... no offense." Jonathon paused glancing at Rick and Alexia.

"None taken." Rick replied as Alexia dodged a falling rock.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them." Jonathon finished.

"Jonathon why aren't you helping?" Alexia asked as she took a brief moment of rest.

"Well you're so much better at it and..." he didn't finish due to teh look Alexia shot him as she went back to shoveling.

"And you're sure we can find this hidden compartment?" Rick asked Evy as he took a moment to breathe.

"Oh yes. If those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it." Evy nodded. "No offense."

Alexia smiled. "None taken."

"Where'd our smelly little friend go?"

**AN: so at least this chapter has some action... please please please review... i want to know your thoughts! oh and for all of those waiting for ardeth to show up. He is in the next chapter i promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here is the next chapter on Saturday like I promised. To KMN91: I knew my pleading would pull off. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Thank you so much for reviewing and I look forward to your future reviews. To Criss Yami: I'm sorry you were so sad that it had to end for the moment. But here is the next chapter! Nikel's lover: I thought that part was amusing too. Oh and Ardeth is in this chapter! Let the games begin!**

Jonathon stood playing golf with a sand pick and a few rocks as Alexia stretched out some kinks in her back.

Evy was explaining what exactly happened during mummification.

"Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them into jars?" Rick verified an amused and disgusted look on his face.

"And they take out your heart as well." Evy added. "Oh. You know how they took out your brains?"

"Evy, I don't thin we need to know this." Jonathon tried to cut in.

"Oh let her finish. Besides its giving me some ideas." Alexia said as she went into another stretch. They were waiting for the Americans to fall asleep.

"They'd take a sharp, red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and rip it all out your nostrils."

Jonathon and Rick touched their noses in imagined pain while Alexia gave Evy a sideways glance.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side Evy."

"That's gotta hurt." Rick said.

"Its called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

"For the record," Rick stated, "if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Like wise" Jonathon said.

"You babies." Alexia laughed. Her laugh was cut short as the ceiling fell in.

"Oh my god. It's… it's a sarcophagus." Evy said excitedly. "Buried at the base of Anubis."

She ran her eyes over the sarcophagus, studying it with a slightly bewildered look.

"He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty."

Evy glanced up at Rick while Jonathon and Alexia traded looks.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she moaned to Jonathon.

He shrugged. "Because you are some form of physic? Well who is it?" He asked Evy when Alexia rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"He who shall not be named." She read.

Rick blew some of the sand off of the sarcophagus reveling a scarab with wings.

"This looks like some type of lock."

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Jonathon said.

"You're no help Jonathon." Alexia replied.

"Yeah no kidding." Rick agreed.

"To which part?" Jonathon asked. Alexia and him had developed a sort of big sister, little brother like relationship.

"Both." Evy answered.

Alexia rolled her eyes as Jonathon opened and shut his mouth like a fish.

"It'd take us a month to crack this thing without a key." Rick continued ignoring the other's antics.

"A key? A key. A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"Who?"

"The man, the man on the barge with the hook. He was looking for a key." Evy explained as she grabbed something out of her bag.

"Hey that's mine." Jonathon complained as Evy opened it and inserted it into the lock.

Alexia was impressed. She could tell Rick was too.

Just then they heard the warden screaming. Glancing at each other they walked into the tunnel in search of the warden.

The warden ran past them incoherently only stopping when he ran smack into a wall.

"Is he dead?" Jonathon asked.

Alexia walked up to him and carefully checked for a pulse.

"Dead as a door nail."

Later that night Alexia, Evy and Jonathon sat around a fire as Rick rejoined them.

"What do you think killed him?" Evy asked.

Alexia just shrugged and played with her knife. She didn't really care. She hadn't liked the warden.

"Ever see him eat anything?" Jonathon asked.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were melted."

Alexia grimaced.

"What?"

"How?"

"Salt acid. Pressured salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place is cursed." Jonathon said. At that moment the wind howled and the fire flickered.

"Oh for goodness sake you two!" Evy exclaimed.

"What? You don't believe in curses?" Rick asked her.

"No I don't. I believe if I can touch it or see it then its real. That's what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared."

"Lets see what our friend the warden believed in." Jonathon said reaching into the dead wardens bag. He pushed things around searching for god only knows what.

A moment later he jerked his hand away with a yelp.

"What?" the others yelped startled.

"A broken bottle" Jonathon said pulling out a bottle of liquor. "Glenlivet, 12 years olf!" Jonathon uncorked it with a smile.

"Well he may have been stinky fellow but he had good taste."

Alexia started to smile but stopped as she heard yells coming from the Americans camp. She quickly got up and headed towards the screams knowing Rick wouldn't be far behind.

Riders came from everywhere attacking the American's camp and the diggers.

Jonathon had gotten behind a small wall and was shooting and drinking at the same time. Beni joined him but quickly took back to running followed closely by Jonathon as a rider bore down on them.

Rick waited until the rider was close before jumping to drag him off his horse.

Alexia swore as Rick got himself surrounded and earlier she had seen Evy but couldn't find the girl now. Seeing no other choice Alexia launched herself towards Rick as his attacker swung his sword. She barreled into Rick's attacker knocking him to the ground while trying to wrestle the sword out of his hand.

"Go find Evy!" Alexia screamed at Rick.

Rick didn't need to be told twice. He turned and raced towards Evy.

The man pushed Alexia off of him while she was momentarily distracted. Lots of practice helped Alexia quickly scramble to her feet as she drew her long dagger.

The man struck at her forcing her to dodge out of the way. She feinted towards his left side as she searched for her gun.

'Damn' she cursed to herself. Apparently she had dropped her pistol and her long dagger didn't really match up to his sword.

Warily the two circled each other. Suddenly the man attacked her with all his force making her take the defensive. Alexia desperately parried knowing if she slowed she would probably die.

'Well this isn't working.' She thought to herself. Time for plan b then.

Alexia dropped below the mans guard and rammed her body into his stomach effectively knocking the wind out of both of them.

As they fell the man dropped his sword in exchange for a dagger. Both of them quickly pulled their daggers to the others throat.

Somehow as they fell Alexia had landed underneath her attacker. A somewhat amused smirk formed as Alexia thought of their predicament.

"Stalemate." She murmured as she studied the man's face. 'Not everyday I get attacked by a good looking guy.' Alexia thought to herself with an internal laugh. She was fully aware that her good looking attacker was straddling her with a dagger at her throat in the middle of a cursed city.

Alexia fought the urge to roll her eyes at her thought and forced herself to concentrate unless she wanted to die.

Ardeth stared down at the fiery woman pinned underneath him. He could tell she had skill when it came to fighting. He also noticed how awkward their position actually was and her eyes. He could easily get lost staring into those eyes.

He frowned at where his thoughts were wondering to. Both of them stopped struggling and watched the other warily.

The woman smiled at him her eyes glinting. "So you gonnna kill me or not?" she asked him.

Ardeth couldn't help but smirk as he slowly removed his blade from her throat. After a moments hesitation the woman followed his lead and squirmed her way out from underneath them.

The woman's friend started to race over to her ready to go at Ardeth but the woman stopped him.

"Enough." Ardeth called. "We will shed no more blood but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." Ardeth warned them. For a moment his eyes lingered on the woman. She noticed and stared back at him defiantly, a small smirk on her face.

After a moment Ardeth called to his men to follow as he mounted a horse and he and his men sped away.

**AN: HAHAHAHA! The end of this chapter. Soooo tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the continued support of my story. To KMN91: well at least my whining worked! **** I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I truly love your reviews! To bekkarific: I'm glad you're enjoying it! More Ardeth soon I promise! To (): I'm glad you like it. To CrissYami: He's my fave too and I think you'll enjoy their next meeting! Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Tragically I do not own the mummy.**

Alexia watched as the dark haired mystery man and his med rode away. She had noticed his look before he had left and she couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face.

"What are you so pleased about?" Jonathon asked her.

Alexia smiled at Jonathon and gave him a slap on the back. "That was the first real fight I've had in a while."

Jonathon gave her a ridicoulous look. "And that makes you happy? You are one weird woman Alexia."

Alexia's smile grew. "I am slightly bummed though."

"And whys that?"

"I didn't get his name." Alexia said making Jonathon stare at her bewildered. They had reached Rick and Evy.

"You okay?" Alexia asked Evy.

Evy nodded. Rick nodded as well while giving Alexia an appraising look.

"I'm good and Jonathon's sober."

"See! That proves it! Old Seti's fortunes gotta be under this sand." Daniels said excitedly.

"For them to protect it like this, you just know there's gotta be treasure down there."

Rick shook his head slightly. "Those men are desert people. They value water not gold."

Alexia looked again at the place their attackers had left from. She heard Amour's challenging scream rip through the air from their camp. Just barely she could hear a horse answer him back. Alexia smied to herself. 'I'll be seeing you again.' She thought as she turned to head back towards camp.

A couple of hours later Jonathon was passed out with a goofy smile on his face. Rick was attempting to teach Evy how to fight after a failed belly dance lesson.

After watching for a few more minutes Alexia went to check on Amour and stretch out her legs.

Amour nickered at Alexia as she fed him a treat.

"What am I thinking mi amour?" She asked her horse as he searched her for more food. "One bloody fight with someone I don't even know and I can't get him out of my head!"

"Get who out of yer head?"

Alexia whirled around pistol raised to find Henderson smiling at her with his hands raised.

"You almost got yourself killed there Henderson." Alexia said putting her gun away.

Henderson shrugged and walked next to Alexia as she put the saddle bag with Amour's brushes away.

"You gonna answer the question?" he asked her.

Alexia shrugged. "Why do you want to know?"

Henderson seemed to get a little embarrassed for a moment.

"Sounds like you got yourself a man." He said quietly.

Alexia smiled slightly.

"Haven't found one that can keep up." She replied.

"Not a single person huh?"

Alexia turned around and found herself face to face with Henderson.

"Nope." Alexia said trying to ignore Henderson's obvious motive.

Henderson smiled as he watched Alexia try and turn away.

"How 'bout giving me a shot."

Alexia shook her head with a sigh.

"Look Henderson. You aren't my type okay." Alexia said as forced her way past Henderson to head back towards her camp.

"No offense." She added as she walked away.

"What is your type?" he called after her.

Alexia smiled to herself and continued walking. The face of a mystery desert man danced in her mind.

**AN: so here it is! *does a little dance* and just a reminder that I cannot read your mind so please tell me what you think. Next chapter up soon… possibly by the end of this weekend if I get a couple of reviews tonight! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I hate posting chapters that are shorter than 1000 words long. I feel like I'm ripping you all off by only giving you half a chapter even though that is a full chapter. So even though I only just posted the previous chapter here is this one as well. **

**Disclaimer: me no own… makes me wanna cry!**

"Oh I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl." Evy said excitedly.

"You dream of dead guys?" Rick asked as Alexia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Look the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but the next." She said ignoring Rick and Alexia.

"Tough break." Rick said

"Yeah I'm all tears." Jonathon said as Rick and Alexia got ready to pull off the lid of the sarchophagus. "Lets see who's inside shall we?" he asked as he turned the lock.

For a moment or two the lid didn't budge. Suddenly the lid popped off and partially decomposed mummy fell forward.

"God I hate it when these things do that!" Evy exclaimed as Alexia bust out laughing at Rick's face.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No." Evy replied studying the mummy. "I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still…still…"

"Juicy." Jonathon, Rick and Alexia said slightly disgusted.

"Yes. He must be more than 3000 years old, and well, it looks like he is still decomposing."

"Hey look at that." Rick said pointing to at the sarcophagus lid.

"What do you think those marks are?" Jonathon asked.

"They look like…"

"Fingernails." Alexia finished a grimace on her face.

"This man was buried alive." Evy said looking back at the mummy. "And he left a message." She continued looking back at the sarchophagus lid.

"Death is only the beginning."

**AN: Okay so this is another short chapter but at least I have posted two instead of just one short one. More soon… promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I'm going to be really busy next weekend so I am posting it now for all of you to read. For all of you waiting for Ardeth's return you have three chapters to go including this one. To Nikel's lover: Ardeth is coming back soon and Imhotep will get what's coming to him I promise. To: KMN91: I am keeping the promise. And no worries about me stopping this story. I think you would hunt me down and force to finish it if I did. (Which I won't.) ;p. And to nicia (): I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks so much for the support. So here goes:**

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

_Imhotep smiled at the woman before him. She was his gift from the gods._

"_Tell me Kai-nak. Are you afraid of death?" _

_The woman smiled and shook her head._

"_No. As a priest you should know. Death is only the beginning."_

Later that same night Alexia, Rick, Beni and Jonathon sat at the Americans' fire.

"Say O'Connell. What do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" asked Henderson.

He was politely ignoring Alexia since she had turned him down.

"Heard you guys found a nice, gooey mummy. Congratulations." Burns said with a cocky smile.

"You know if you dry that fellow out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." Daniels added.

Rick mockingly laughed while Alexia just stared at the three Americans.

"Look what I found." Evy said as she walked up to join them.

"You're in her seat." Rick told Beni. Beni laughed as if it was a joke.

"Now!" Alexia snapped slapping Beni in the back of the head.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters." Evy said showing Alexia and Jonathon, then Rick. "I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked as Alexia took one of the shells to examine.

"Very slowly."

"Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him was he?" Jonathon asked.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." Rick said.

"Or his mistress." Alexia added.

"Well according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. They…they never used it because they feared it so."

Alexia watched the Americans start to squirm and nudged Jonathon who smiled amused.

"It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

A couple hours later, after the Americans had gone to sleep only Alexia and Evy were obviously up, although Alexia was readying her bedroll.

Evy came up with a huge black book in her arms. She shot Alexia a wry smile s she set the book down and grabbed the key.

"That's called stealing you know." Rick said.

"According to you two and my brother, its called borrowing."

"I thought the book of Amun –Ra was made out of gold." Alexia said confused and forgetting about bed for a moment.

"It is made out of gold." Evy said opening the key. "This isn't the book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

"The Book of the Dead?" Rick asked. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

"It's just a book." Said Evy.

"Yeah with a lock on it." Alexia said as if that was reason enough.

"No harm ever came from reading a book." Evy retorted.

Rick and Alexia shared a look and shrugged. The wind howled as Evy opened the book.

"That happens a lot around here." Rick said. "So whats it say?"

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei." Evy read aloud. "It speaks of the night and of the day." She continued to read the ancient book out loud.

"No!" a yell interrupted Evy. "You must not read from the book!" the Egyptologist yelled.

A sound like crickets started to grow loud, causing the camels and horses to panic. Alexia cursed and raced towards Amour and quickly untied his lead.

"Go! Yah!" she yelled at him as the stallion ran for cover.

Alexia raced her way back to Rick and the others, followed closely by a swarm of locusts.

**AN: so here you have it the next chapter. Imhotep makes his debut in the next. I'm not saying I wont post next weekend but this is in case I don't. Three chapters in two days. I promise if I can I will otherwise I will Monday. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hello everyone! So I am able to update early. To KMN91: how did I know it would be something along those lines. **** To CrissYami: You are welcome and yes it is almost time for Ardeth again. To Rin L. Silvermoon: I am planning on seeing this through. Thankyou for reading and for the support. And of course thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or faved it. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: me no own. It's a tragedy!**

They raced towards the dig site and into its tunnels as quickly as they could. As they ran Alexia couldn't help but laugh. Jonathon shot her a quick glance before paying attention to where he was running.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" he yelled.

Alexia gave him a crazy smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Bugs!"

Jonathon smiled and laughed as well. If only the warden was still around.

As they ran Alexia felt something slip under her boot. Stopping she bent down to pick up a pair of broken glasses. Rick and the others had continued running unaware they had lost Alexia.

Studying the glasses Alexia let out a small curse. The glasses belonged to Burns.

For a moment Alexia shrugged and started to head towards the others, but the Burns had never done anything to her personally.

The war in her head was answered as she faintly heard Burns calling desperately for Henderson and Daniels.

Cursing once again Alexia headed through one of the side tunnels towards Burns' voice. Something made the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she headed further into the tunnels.

Alexia could tell she was closing in on Burns as she quietly continued down the tunnel. She had her gun ready as she followed Burns' tracks. Something wasn't right.

She stopped for a moment to mark her way. The last thing she wanted was to get lost in this god forsaken place.

A ear splitting scream came from down the tunnel.

"Shit!" Alexia cursed forgetting to mark the way. Instead she raced towards Burns scream.

He was farthe away then she thought.

'Damn Rick for being the smart ass he is. Damn Evy for wanting to come to this place. Damn Rick for taking her. Damn me for going along. Damn us for finding a half decayed mummy and Damn Evy for reading from a damn book with a damn lock on it!' Alexia's thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard Evy asking for help.

"Please don't leave me."

Alexia quickly approached the direction of Evy's voice. As she rounded a corner she almost screamed in terror.

Burns was crawling on the ground towards Alexia. She could see where his eyes should have been and had to hold back a wave of nausea too.

A six foot something mummy was scarily close to Evy, like he was going to kiss her.

Glancing down Burns had almost made it to the passage. Evy had yet to notice her.

Alexia snarled as the mummy leaned into Evy. Quickly pulling her pistol she shot the mummy.

"Stupid ugly dead guy" she murmured to herself as Rick arrived on scene grabbing Evy.

The mummy noticed Rick's arrival and the fact he was pulling Evy towards one of the exits. The mummy roared in anger causing Rick to scream back and shoot the mummy in the chest.

Alexia quickly looked for Burns but he was nowhere to be found. Hoping the American got out Alexia charged after Rick and Evy.

The mummy stared at Alexia as she raced by to join Rick and Evy. He gaped at her retreating form, not that she noticed, and dropped to his knees. It couldn't be.

**So here is the next chapter! Ardeth in the next one! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: okay so I couldn't wait to post this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: me no own… please don't sue!**

They raced out of the tombs just barely making it into the desert as Hamunaptra collapsed around them.

"Well that was fun." Alexia groaned.

Jonathon slapped her lightly but smiled. A jingle of horse reins caused them to look up.

Before them was the desert men from the night before.

They parted to allow a tall man to walk to the front of them.

Alexia had to bite her lip to hide her smile. It was the same man she had fought the other night.

"I told you to leave this place or die. You refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years." Ardeth said as he glared at the people in front of him.

"Relax we got him." Alexia said.

Ardeth stared at the fiery woman with a slightly bewildered look. Her hair was messed up a bit and her body seemed to glow with excitement. Ardeth had to mentally yell at himself to stop staring.

"You don't understand. No mortal weapons can kill him. He's not of this world."

Alexia shot Rick an I-told-you-so look.

After a tense moment or two Ardeth signaled for his men to bring forth the one half eaten by the creature.

"You bastards!" Daniels screamed.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson asked as he reaced his way towards Burns' side.

"We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave all of you." Ardeth paused and glanced at Alexia. "Quickly before he finishes you all."

Alexia and Rick glanced at each other and started to push Evy and Jonathon towards the camels.

"Wait. You're not going to kill us?" Jonathon quickly asked.

Evy elbowed him and Rick forced them towards the camels.

"Come on Alex."

Alexia stopped. "I'll be along in a moment. I need to find Amour."

Rick shrugged and practically drug the other two along.

"You shouldn't tarry." Ardeth said walking up to Alexia.

Alexia turned around and shot him a smile.

"I'm not leaving without my horse."

Ardeth couldn't stop himself. He smiled back at the woman.

"Does your horse happen to be a black stallion?"

Alexia nodded. Ardeth whistled and one of his men let go of Amour's lead.

The stallion raced up to Alexia already tacked and nickering while he smelled her allover.

Alexia smiled and extended her hand to shake.

"Thanks…"

"Ardeth"

Alexia nodded.

"Thanks Ardeth."

"He is a fine animal." Ardeth said dropping Alexia's hand somewhat reluctantly.

"It's Alexia by the way." Alexia told him as she swung into Amour's saddle.

Rick and the others were on their way back over with the camels and Alexia didn't want to seem to friendly with Ardeth.

"What are you going to do?" Alexia asked Ardeth.

Ardeth heard the concern in her voice and though it pleased him it was folly to think about it. There were more important matters to deal with.

"We must now hunt him down, and try and find a way to kill him before he consumes the earth. Allah be with us."

"We told you, we already got him." Rick said.

Ardeth turned anger dancing in his eyes.

"Know this. The creature will be coming for you. He will consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep. And he will never stop."

Ardeth glanced at Alexia. He couldn't stop himself from drinking in the sight of her.

"Be careful." Alexia mouthed to him.

He nodded barely and touched his hand to his heart in a salute before jumping down into a crevice that led into Hamunaptra, his men following behind him.

Alexia fought back tears, refusing to cry for a man she barely knew.

"Come on. Lets get outta here." She growled.

Rick nodded unaware of his friends storming emotions and the four headed back to Cairo as swiftly as they could.

**An: so there you have it. More soon! Promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter… again sooner than I thought I would be able too. To bekkarific: Thank you so much for the review and for the advice. I'm not planning for them to go completely down that course, just a little bit and the mummy part should be interesting to say the least. Thank you so much for the support. To CrissYami: I try to be slower but I just can't resist. Your reviews make my day! To KMN91: I wouldn't call it mind reading skills but you never know lol. And yes there was a lot of damn in the last chapter, didn't mean for there to be so much but that's just kinda how it worked out. And I do too have self control its just limited to certain things… apparently this story isn't one of those things. To raisakerry (): thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own…. Oh how I wish I did!**

Once they reached the English fort Alexia left the others to give Amour a good brushing.

While she was leading him to a stall one of the soldiers let out a whistle.

Alexia turned, looking for the soldier that had whistled and smiled at him.

'Not bad for a soldier' she thought to herself as she put Amour into a stall.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here? Some rough men are around her you know." The soldier said.

Alexia laughed. "Well a girl's got to have a bit of excitement doesn't she?"

The soldier smirked. "You find the excitement you were looking for?"

Alexia nodded. "More than I bargained for." She shot the soldier a daredevil smile.

"I'll share my story over a drink but you can forget anything else. Got it?"

Something in Alexia's eyes warned the soldier not to push his luck.

"Sure. To the bar?"

Alexia's smile grew. "To the bar."

An hour later the soldier had to go on duty and Alexia made her way to Evy and her's shared room.

As she walked up to the door she could hear Rick and Evy arguing.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff." Rick said as he put Evy's books in one of her bags.

Evy followed right behind him and took them out and placed them on the bed.

"Having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking, talking corpse tends to convert one." Evy argued back.

Alexia decided to make her presence known. "She has a point Rick."

Rick shot Alexia a glare.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"The bar." Alexia said with a shrug.

Rick shook his head in disbelief.

"Forget it, we're out the door down the hall and gone."

"No, we are not." Evy said.

"Oh yes we are."

Evy stopped unpacking and glared at him.

"No we are not. We woke him up, and we must try and stop him."

"We! What we? I didn't read from that book. Neither did Alex. I told you not to play around with that thing."

"Alright then. Me, I…I read the book, I woke him up and I intend to stop him." Evy shot Alexia a pleading look.

Alexia shrugged. "What the hell. I'm in."

Evy gave Alexia a grateful smile.

"How?" Rick practically exploded. "You heard the man. No mortal weapons can kill this guy."

"Then we'll have to find some immortal ones."

"There goes that we again. Not me, I am outta here."

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" When neither responded Alexia shrugged.

"I'm gonna go take a quick bath. You two keep arguing."

A while later, Alexia finished washing her hair and pulled a comb through it. Once that was done she braided it and pinned it to the top of her head.

Alexia reluctantly grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bath. She quickly toweled her body and pulled a robe on next to the fire.

Alexia glanced in the mirror and smiled. Her Hair was already dry and the sand had been washed away for now.

She heard the bathroom door open as the maid stepped in with her laundered clothes.

"Are you alright?" The maid asked her in a concerned voice.

Alexia turned to look at the woman confused.

"Yes why?"

The maid pointed a shaky hand towards the tub.

The once clean water was thick and red. Alexia walked over to it and dipped a finger in it.

She frowned. Something bad was about to happen. The bath was full of blood.

Grabbing her clothes from the maid, she quickly dressed and raced to find the others.

**AN: So at least I have a chapter to put up… Hopefully more here soon but I've got a lot on my plate. DO NOT WORRY I WILL FINISH THIS! It just may be a full week and a half before I have the next chapter… (but with my track record hopefully it will be much sooner.) Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been beyond crazy but here I am with another chapter! Anything in bold during the chapter is Ancient Egyptian just so you know! To jinx: I'm glad you're enjoying it! To SiriuslyAddictedToReading: I'm so glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for the alerts! To Julianne: I'm glad you are enjoying it so much and that it meets your expectations. I really appreciate your comments and things between Alexia and Ihmotep should be interesting. To CrissYami: Thank you for waiting somewhat patiently and I'm glad you're still enjoying it so much! To KMN91: Well I doubt I will have much self control here in a minute. You know how I am about updating two chapters instead of one! To bekkarific: You'll be seeing more of her and Evy interaction soon and things are going to get interesting with the Ihmotep and Ardeth.

**Disclaimer: If only I could own this then maybe my life wouldn't be so crazy!**

As Alexia raced to find Rick and the others a scream ripped through the hall causing Alexia to stop in her tracks.

She knew that scream. It was the mummy's scream.

Alexia's thoughts raced. Rick's room was at the end of the hall. And last time her and the mummy had an encounter her pistols hadn't done much damage.

"Shotgun!" Alexia said with an evil smile.

Alexia raced into Rick's room and searched for his shotgun. She found it next to the desk already loaded.

Her smile grew as she grabbed it. 'This should slow it down.' She thought before racing off again.

She entered a room that looked like a small library quickly taking the scene before her in.

Burns body sat in a chair dead and hollowed. Rick was thrown into the Americans and Jonathon.

Then the mummy turned towards Evy and said something to her in Ancient Egyptian.

"Hey ugly!" Alexia shouted drawing the mummy's attention away from Evy.

As the mummy turned Alexia fired a shot and quickly pumped the barrel to do it again.

"Run!" She shouted to the others as she shot at the mummy again.

Rick grabbed Evy and raced out of the room with the others.

"What about Alexia?" Jonathon yelled as he ran.

"She knows what she's doing!" Rick yelled back. At least he hoped so.

Alexia let out an internal sigh when the others left.

She went to fire the shotgun again and cursed when nothing happened.

The mummy advanced on her, a confused look on its face.

"**Do you not know me?"** Ihmotep asked the woman in front of him. He had no doubt it was Kai-nak but he didn't know how.

The woman slowly backed away as he took steps towards her.

"**It is me, Ihmotep."** He said pointing at himself when he said his name.

The woman was glancing around the room frantically.

"Kai-nak."

Ihmotep moved to touch her. It seemed his affection for Kai-nak had not diminished over the years.

"Kai-nak." The mummy said again.

Alexia tried to ignore him and practically jumped out of her skin when something rubbed against her leg. Glancing down she saw a white cat and quickly scooped it up.

She noticed how the mummy froze in terror and smiled. Murmuring a quick apology to the cat she tossed it at the mummy.

She watched as the mummy turned to sand and disappeared before the cat landed where he had been standing.

Alexia raced towards the door yelling a quick thanks to the cat that sat there grooming itself after a job well done as she ran to join the others.

Evy let out a cry of joy as Alexia raced up to them. Jonathon let out a whoop as Rick gave her a quick hug.

"You okay?"

Alexia nodded slightly out of breath.

"What happened?" Daniels demanded.

Alexia scowled.

"You guys ran. I shot him twice. He said a bunch of stuff in what I'm guessing was Ancient Egyptian and all I got from it was he's called Ihmotep and he thinks my name is Kai-nak!" Alexia paused and looked at Evy.

"We need some answers!"

Evy and the others nodded.

"I know just who to go to." Evy said. "W3e need to get to the museum."

**AN: Okay loves! Here is the next chapter… for all of you waiting for Ardeth he is in the next chapter! And for those waiting for Ihmotep (I'm sure some of you are!) he'll be back in two chapters. If you have been following this story you know how I am. I will update probably again later today. But then I may not because I have errands to run! Cookies for everyone… oh and brownies too!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: See… I knew I wouldn't be able to hold of from posting another chapter! Don't you all love me! To bekkarific: here's my next update. And things should get interesting with Ihmotep. Oh and Ardeth is in this chapter and the next! To KMN91: Aint that the truth. And why do something about my self control with this story? I think it works just fine...usually lol. To Nikel's lover: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! To CrissYami: glad you enjoyed the cookies and brownies. And of course Ardeth is a genius! :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it! I really do!**

"There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers." Evy said as they rounded a corner and came up on the curator talking with Ardeth.

Rick and the Americans quickly drew their guns while Alexia let out a small smile. She had nearly forgotten all about him.

Ardeth scowled at them and gave a slight nod towards Alexia. It was good to see she was still alive.

"Miss Carnavon. Gentlemen, Lady." The curator said in greeting.

"What is he doing here?" Evy demanded.

"Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

Rick glanced at Alexia and noticed she hadn't pulled her gun. She shrugged at his glare.

"I'm willing to go on a little faith." She said in a way of explanation.

After a moment Rick nodded and they all put their guns away.

"You will not believe it." The curator said.

"Try me." Rick replied.

The curator and Ardeth glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We are part of an ancient secret society and we have a sacred mission that has been passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over three thousand years we have guarded the City Of The Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Ihmotep from being reborn into this world." The curator explained.

"And because of you, we have failed." Ardeth snapped.

Alexia glared at him. He could have killed them all and prevented this from happening.

"And you think this justifies killing innocent people?" Evy argued.

"To stop this creature? Yes!" The curator said with Ardeth joining in on the yes. He had noticed the glare Alexia had shot him.

"Does make sense Evy." Alexia murmured quietly for just Evy to hear.

"Okay lets cut to the chase. He's afraid of cats. Whats that about?" Rick asked.

Alexia had gone into greater detail of exactly what had happened on their way to the museum.

"According to the ancients, cats are the guardians of the underworld. Ihmotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Then he will fear nothing."

"Right! And ya know how he gets fully regenerated?" Daniels said freaking. "By killing everybody who opened that chest and sucking us dry! That's how!"

The curator nodded as Alexia gave Daniels an odd look. She hated babies.

"Yes. The creature must first try and regenerate and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more than three thousand years."

"Anuck-su-namun." Evy said causing the curator and Ardeth to look at her.

"In the necropolis, when I saw him alive. He called me Anuck-su-namun. And then in Mr. Burn's quarters he tried to kiss me." Evy explained. " And he called Alexia, Kai-nak."

The curator looked at Alexia, puzzled.

"He called you Kai-nak?"

Alexia nodded.

"I will have to look into that." The curator said starting to wonder where he had heard that name before.

Ardeth had been looking out the window while the others had talked.

"It begins tonight." He said causing everyone to jump, curator included.

Looking out the wind Alexia and the others watched as the sun became fully eclipsed.

AN: so here you all go! Aren't I nice? (and no you don't have to answer that). More brownies to everyone… oh and icecream. Can you tell I am having a bit of a sweet tooth today? Don't worry Ardeth isn't going away yet and more Ihmotep soon. Oh and I am thinking about putting up some of my original work on . If you would be interested and think that I should do it please let me know. I already have some up but its older stuff that I don't think I would be updating. If you don't mind please tell me your thoughts. Love you all bunches!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: heheheh I couldn't resist! Three chapters in two days! There goes my self control again! **

**Disclaimer: me no own…. Otherwise I wouldn't be sharing Ardeth! Lol**

"You should go back to where you are staying." Ardeth said turning away from the window. "Keep the women safe."

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, pal!" she growled.

Ardeth turned towards her matching her glare.

"I am not saying you cannot. But this is not safe for women. Especially you two."

Alexia snarled at Ardeth. Rick mad a move to grab her but she pulled away.

"Are you saying its to dangerous for me?" Alexia purred with rage.

"I am saying because you are a woman…" Alexia didn't allow him to finish. She started to jump at Ardeth ready to pummel him for his comment but Rick managed to stop her.

"Later Alex." He warned glancing at Ardeth's slightly shocked face. He should have expected Alexia to react to what he was saying. It wasn't in her personality to be told she couldn't do something. It's what made Alexia, Alexia.

"I will gladly let you kill him later." Rick finished giving Alexia a pointed glance towards a shocked Evy.

Alexia sighed. Rick was fight. It wasn't worth the fight right now. She had promised to look after Evy. She would pick her fight with Ardeth later.

Alexia shot Ardeth another scathing glare before storming away, followed by the others.

On the trip back, Jonathon could pick up on Alexia's angered mutterings only barely. The words he heard most were 'desert-man', 'arrogant', 'sexist', and 'bastard'. By the time they got back to the fort Alexia had calmed down enough to think rationally.

At the moment she was watching Evy and Jonathon pace the room while the Americans sat around depressed. Rick was staring out the window.

"Who**, **exactly, opened the chest?" Alexia asked.

"Well there was me and Daniels here, and poor Burns of course. Oh and that Egyptologist fella." Henderson said. It was the first time he had spoken directly to Alexia since she rejected him.

Rick turned away from the window to look at Henderson.

"What about my buddy Beni?"

"Naw. He scrammed outa there."

"What a pity." Alexia mumbled.

"We need to find the Egyptologist and bring him here before Ihmotep finds him." Evy said.

Rick glanced at Alexia.

"Okay… Evy you wait here. Alex stay with her kay?"

Alexia frowned but nodded.

"You three come with me."

Daniels and Henderson protested and Evy ran towards Rick.

"What? Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase. I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up."

Rick rolled his eyes and scooped Evy up tossing her onto the bed. Alexia followed with a smile knowing Rick was going to lock Evy in the room with her.

Evy whirled off the bed and glared at Alexia since Rick was already out the door. Huffing in annoyance she slowly sank back onto the bed.

"I can't believe you just let him do this to me." Evy exclaimed.

Alexia chuckled and took a seat next to Evy on the bed.

"Okay first the dead guy wants you as a human sacrafice. Which means he'll be after you. Got to keep you safe don't we? Besides you're the brains of our little group. Without you we are screwed."

Evy smiled. " Well that is true." She mused quietly making Alexia smile.

"Second: Its late and by the looks of thing we are going to need our rest to stop this jerk."

Again Evy nodded agreement before yawning.

"What's your third point?' Evy yawned again.

"Third: You're probably my only female friend, no to mention you're one of my best friends, and I protect my friends. Besides Rick really likes you and would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Alexia stopped and glanced at Evy who was now passed out on the bed.

Smiling Alexia softly got up and went to go read a book in the oversized chair in the room. It wasn't to long before she also fell asleep.

**AN: Can you guess what is going to happen? Not really a cliffy but I guess it does its job of making you wonder. Love ya all lots!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hello my loves… sorry about uploading all of those chapters so quickly. I was excited and couldn't control my self. On that note to KMN91: perhaps you are right… maybe I do need to work on my self-control. But then that would be just boring… or at least I think so and I'm glad you're enjoying Alexia so much. To NejisDarkNymph: thank you for the love! Cookies for you! Lol To Angelixlight: I'm glad you are enjoying it! To Nikel's lover: Its one of my favorite parts too. Thanks for the support. To bekkarific: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. And there will be more I promise. To Midnight Eternial: I'm so very glad you like it! To CrissYami: I love it too until I update it with everything I have written then I have to work on the next chapter even faster! Lol ! And on that note here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I was walking through the desert with Rick and Ardeth the other night and heard this odd beeping noise. Turns out I was just dreaming and I don't own the mummy… darn!**

Ihmotep quickly finished off one of the last humans cursed. After taking a moment to regenerate he walked over to the double doors in front of him and smiled.

He quickly turned to sand and entered the room through the keyhole in the door.

On the bed before him laid his human sacrifice for Anuck-su-namun. He started to head towards her but noticed the other woman in the room first.

The woman frowned in her sleep making Ihmotep wonder what she was dreaming.

The woman was his Kai-nak. She was perfect in every detail but he didn't understand how. It was obvious she was reincarnated but why? To what purpose could the gods have sent her back for?

For a moment he considered using her for his sacrifice but quickly decided against it. He could not put Anuck-su-namun in her rival's body. She would hate every minute of it. And then he did owe Kai-nak quite a lot. Perhaps the gods had brought her back as a gift to him. Just like they had before.

Carefully, tenderly, he adjusted the blanket she had over her, making sure not to wake her.

Looking at the woman on the bed he smiled.

Alexia sprung awake thanks to Evy's scream the same time Rick burst into the room throwing a cat at Ihmotep.

Surprised the mummy caught it before screaming in terror and fleeing out the window.

A moment later Daniels walked into the room and dropped the drinks he was holding.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked as Alexia made her way up to Evy, giving the shaking librarian a hug.

"That thing just kissed me!" Evy exclaimed wiping her mouth in disgust after she hugged Alexia back.

Rick was glaring at Alexia like it was partly her fault. Rolling her eyes, Alexia returned the glare forcefully.

"Look Rick I'm allowed to **s**leep too!" she defended herself. Evy glared at Rick for a moment causing him to stop glaring at Alexia. It really wasn't her fault a mummy was after Evy after all.

"You guys okay?" Alexia asked Rick. It was her way of making the peace. She knew why Rick was mad. Usually she wasn't a very deep sleeper but having a mummy after you does tend to make one extremely tired.

"Yeah." Rick said glancing at Jonathon who had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"How did he get into the room?" Jonathon asked.

"Good question." Alexia pointed out. She had noticed that Daniels had moved closer to their group as if they could offer him some kind of protection.

'Poor bastard.' Alexia thought as she studied the scared shitless American. She could only imagine how she would feel if all her friends were dead and she knew she was next. She shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe our friends at the museum have some more answers." Daniels said.

Evy, Rick and Alexia all traded looks and nodded.

"Back to the museum then." Evy said.

It didn't take them nearly as long as it did the time before to get to the museum and they were all quickly walking into the museum and its relative safety.

Ardeth and the curator where waiting for them as they entered the door.

"Good to see you have come back." The curator said as they started to walk deeper into the museum.

Alexia could feel Ardeth checking her with his eyes but she refused to acknowledge him just yet. She was still angry about the night before.

"Any luck finding immortal weapons to kill this bugger?" Jonathon asked hopefully.

"No." Ardeth said as he studied Alexia's face. For a moment he wished he could change what he had said the night before. It was obvious he had angered her deeply. Something he hadn't meant to do.

"We did find a little on this Kai-nak though." The curator said cutting in before Ardeth could say anymore.

Ardeth noticed Alexia's eyes spark at that. He liked that interested look she had in her eyes. It made them shine nicely and her face seemed to glow slightly.

"Kai-nak was an assassin under the service of Ihmotep. He found her near death on one of his few excursions into the city and brought her back to the palace to be cared for. It was rumored that they were lovers, but there is no proof of that. There is also whispers that she and Anuck-su-namun were rivals, and Kai-nak was Anuck-su-namun's teacher in the fighting arts."

"As useful as that information is," Alexia said interrupting the curator. "What exactly does it have to do with me?"

"You fit the description of Kai-nak. And it was known that she was undyingly loyal to Ihmotep. Perhaps he means to bring her soul back as well." The curator explained.

"Lovely. That's just lovely." Alexia murmured smacking herself lightly on her forehead. Glancing at Rick she shot him a small glare. " I blame you for this O'Connell." She growled frustrated.

"Of course you do." Rick replied slightly joking. In truth he was now worried about his friend.

"How can you joke?" Ardeth asked Alexia and Rick slightly bewildered. The world was ending and Alexia was a potential target and she was joking about it!

"How have you survived so long by being so serious?" Alexia countered still slightly annoyed at the desert man.

"My being serious has kept me and my people alive." Ardeth said with all joking out of his voice.

"While my joking has stopped me from going insane." Alexia again countered this time with a small smile. She was annoying Ardeth, she could tell by the way his already dark eyes got a little darker and how he held himself rigid. She laughed internally. She liked annoying him.

Before she had the chance to say something else Evy let out an excited squeak.

"What was that?" Alexia asked Evy.

"I think I've got it!" Evy exclaimed before quickly striding down a hall causing the others to race to catch up.

"Got what exactly?" Rick asked Evy as the group followed her through the museum.

"How to stop Ihmotep."

**AN: sorry to end it here but it feels like a good place to end it. So the other day I wake up to several emails from fanfiction notifying me that I had several reviews and favorites and people putting my story on alert and even some adding me as a favorite author and I just wanted to let you all know that it completely made my day. I just wanted to let you all know that. And I was thinking about doing a story either based of The Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter and was curious to see which you would prefer/ prefer first. It's just a thought I have been entertaining. Oh and you all know how I am bout updating more than one chapter at a time but I am going to try and resist at least for a day or two! We'll see how that goes!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So here is the next chapter! Things are getting interesting!**

Disclaimer: Well I think it should be obvious by now that I don't own it but here I am saying it anyways…. I don't own the mummy.

"Please do explain." The curator said as they continued to follow Evy through the museum.

"Last month I came across an inscription that mentioned the Book of the Dead." Evy started to explain.

"The book we found at Hamunaptra?" Daniels asked confused.

"Yes. I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. I notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick reminded Evy.

"And now he's going to use it to bring his dead girlfriend back to life." Jonathon added.

"Not to mention an assassin." Alexia muttered.

"And if he succeeds the three of them will about the apocalypse." Ardeth added. Alexia shot him a glance, realizing that he was walking right next to her.

"You're not very optimistic are you?" she asked him.

Ardeth shot her a ridiculous stare. Alexia just smiled back sweetly at him.

"The plagues we have seen so far are merely Ihmotep flexing his muscles. Only at the moment of Anuck-su-namun's resurrection will he truly be invincible." The curator added to the conversation.

"So why would he need this Kai-nak person?" Alexia said quietly to herself making sure no one else heard. She wouldn't be thought of as a complainer.

They had reached a large stone tablet that Evy quickly began reading.

"I'm thinking that if the Book of the Dead can bring people back to life…"

"Then perhaps the Book of the Living can send them back to the underworld." The curator finished catching on and helping Evy study the stone behind them.

Alexia stepped away from the group to give them room and was followed a moment later by Ardeth.

"I want to apologize for what I said the other day. My intentions were only to keep you out of harms way." Ardeth said somewhat awkwardly to Alexia.

Alexia studied Ardeth intently for a moment. She was still physically attracted to him and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was concerned for her safety.

"That's sweet but I can take care of myself." She said slowly not taking her eyes off of Ardeth's face.

Ardeth let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't want this woman angry but he didn't. Not to mention the idea of her getting hurt caused his stomach to churn painfully.

"I do not doubt it." Ardeth replied.

Alexia's face lit up with a genuine smile. All right she couldn't hold a grudge against the man for to long. She liked him. Probably a bit too much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud chanting that came from outside the museum. Racing towards the windows with the others, they looked down to see a huge mob surrounding the museum chanting Ihmotep's name and covered in open sores.

"And my personal favorite, Boils and Sores." Jonathon said with a disgusted look.

"So it begins, the beginning of the end." Ardeth said. Alexia shot him a look and shook her head. He really needed to learn to be more optimistic.

"Not quite yet it hasn't." Evy said as she headed back to the stone. "C'mon."

Alexia stayed looking out the window a determined look covering her face. She wasn't going to let this be the end. Like Evy, she believed there had to be some way. She could hear Jonathon and Rick trying to hurry Evy and the curator. A moment later she heard Jonathon mention the car.

"Time for us to go!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Evy and raced towards his car.

Alexia nodded and grabbed Ardeth as he passed by. Without a moment's hesitation she quickly kissed him on the lips with all the passion she could muster.

Ardeth was slightly bewildered for a moment as Alexia pressed her lips against his but he quickly responded wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. He let out a small groan of protest as Alexia pulled away and glanced at her friends.

Alexia smiled at Ardeth's confused face as she tugged on him to follow the others.

"In case one of us doesn't make it out of this mess alive!" She said as they raced to Rick's car.

She barely registered Rick yelling at Beni as they all piled into the car to race away from the oncoming horde.

AN: I know I'm so mean! I left you at this point in the story instead of going on but I have too. Okay I don't have to but I am… More soon I promise… I think I'm just going to update with two chapters from now on so long as I have them written anyways! Cheers! 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the cliffy… kinda. To FirehearNinja: I'm so glad to hear you think my story is one of the best! I really appreciate that! To KMN91: I'm glad she meets your approval! Lol and look its been a couple days. I think this might be a new record for me! To CrissYami: I'm glad you are enjoying it! And of course it would be Draco! He's one of my favorites too! I love all the support! To lightan117: I am so glad you are enjoying it and that it's worth reading in one go! And to monotone: well I can't have you getting bored dearie! But I will be honest I don't usually plan on them being cliffies. It just kind of works out that way!

**Disclaimer: if you don't know by now that I don't own the mummy something is wrong.**

The car raced down the streets of Cairo, fleeing from the museum. After a moment or two of not being pursued they all started to let out a sigh of relief until Jonathon slammed the car to a halt.

In front of them was a mob of people larger than the one that had been at the museum. Alexia glanced at Rick and Jonathon, then at the others.

"Hit the gas." She said slightly calmly to Jonathon who just continued to stare at the mob.

"Jonathon hit the gas." She said slightly more urgently as the mob started to walk towards the car.

"Jonathon!" she screamed as Rick pushed his foot down onto the gas pedal, putting the pedal down to the floor.

"Everybody hang on!" He yelled as the crashed into the mob of people.

At first the crazed people just bounced off the car but they continued to attempt to grab them out of the car.

Alexia growled and punched one in the nose when the man tried to grab Evy while Rick threw one off of Daniels. They were all helping each other and themselves, but the crazies just wouldn't stop.

"O'Connell!" Daniels yelled as several of the crazies grabbed him by his arms and attempted to pull him out of the car. Both Ardeth and Alexia grabbed his legs in an attempt to help but they were also being pulled out in the process.

Rick lunged to help him but it was too late as the American was pulled out of the car.

Alexia watched as he backed himself into a corner shooting randomly at the mob in a very American way.

"Jonathon turn!" she shouted as she saw Ihmotep make his way to Daniels. She hated leaving the poor guy but she had to help her friends first. For a moment they all started to cheer until Jonathon ran the car into a vendor's cart.

Alexia was thrown onto the roof and groaned when she landed.

Ardeth quickly leapt out of the car and rushed to her side, helping her to stand up as the others also scrambled out of the wrecked vehicle.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried. He was still slightly bewildered by the kiss earlier but now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Never been better!" Alexia groaned with a small smile.

They quickly joined the others as the mob moved in around them. Rick grabbed a torch and was attempting to hold the mob at bay as they all backed up to a wall. Slowly the crowd stopped and started to chant Ihmotep's name.

The crowd parted to allow a fully regenerated Ihmotep to stand in front of them. Alexia mentally kicked herself when she started to check him out. Yeah he was good looking and all but the guy was trying to kill them. And that just didn't sit to well with her.

Ihmotep had a triumphant smirk on his face when he looked at the cornered group in front of him. They wouldn't be able to get away from them this time.

Alexia noticed the look on his face and felt a rage begin to boil inside her. She wanted nothing more than to knock that smirk off his face and teach him a piece of her mind.

Sensing how angry Alexia was becoming Rick gave her a quick warning glance before staring down Ihmotep.

Ihmotep looked at Evy and spoke something in ancient Egyptian. Before Alexia could ask for a translation, Beni came up beside Ihmotep and started to translate.

"Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine forever." Beni said.

"For all eternity you idiot." Evy corrected him.

Alexia couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Beni never was very good at any job he took. Beni's face was priceless too.

Again Ihmotep said something.

"Kai-nak, my gift. The gods have returned you to me. Come." Beni translated. When Evy didn't correct him Alexia figured he had gotten it right.

"Yeah fat chance of that happening." Alexia snapped, pulling out her long dagger and shifting her weight to a better balanced position.

Ihmotep's face grew clouded with anger but he quickly dismissed it. It was obvious Kai-nak did not know who she was. When he brought Anuck-su-namun back he would also return Kai-nak's memory to her.

He spoke slowly and calmly to the two women. He watched as Kai-nak glanced at the other woman with a skeptical look.

"Take my hand, both of you. And I will spare your friends."

Alexia turned to Evy and nodded. It was Evy's choice. If she said stand and fight, Alexia would show Ihmotep that being mummified alive was nothing compared to the pain she would put him through. But Evy said they go with him to buy the others more time then so be it.

"Oh dear." Evy said looking at the others.

"Got any bright ideas?" She asked Rick.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Rick said glancing around nervously.

"You better think of something fast," Evy said looking at Rick perfectly calmly. "Because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after."

With a quick glance to Alexia, Evy walked over to Ihmotep. Alexia glared at Ihmotep as Rick started to lunge. Ardeth grabbed him by the arm stopping him.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evy told Rick as Ardeth held him back.

"It must be both of you for your friends to be spared." Beni said glaring in contempt at Alexia.

Alexia frowned and glanced at her friends.

Slowly she made her way next to Ihmotep and Evy.

"Alexia!" Ardeth jumped, this time him being stopped by Rick.

Alexia smiled sadly at Ardeth. "Just do me a favor and find a way to kill this asshole okay." She said as if a mummy using her and her friend as a sacrifice was an everyday occurrence.

Ihmotep turned and forced Alexia and Evy to follow.

He said something to the mob and Evy shrieked.

"No!"

Fighting to turn around Alexia watched as the mob closed in on the others. There was nothing she could do.

**AN: hahahaha! Okay I'm evil but this is where I'm leaving you at! Enjoy! More later!**


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Yes I left you at a very nerve racking point last chapter but I had too! To marie: I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. To lightan117: I'm sure he is. I know I would be! To KMN91:Yes well it is the truth (that I don't own the mummy and that I am slightly evil). But only in the nicest way I promise! To bekkarific: here's more ;) Monotone: I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I am thinking about that too. To masternjaion: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. And I like my lack of self control too. But for now here's a next chapter until I finish the next one.

Disclaimer: how do you say I don't own the mummy in ancient Egyptian?

_The sun shone overhead the training arena as two women dueled it out while another yelled for them to strike harder and hold their defenses better. It was the morning before a demonstration for the pharaoh and Kai-nak's students still weren't ready._

_One of the girls lunged at the other causing Kai-nak to growl in frustration as the other lowered her defence and backed away._

"_Enough!" Kai-nak snapped to them, stepping in to stop the blow of the victor on the other. "Rest and we will begin again."_

_The victor, Anuck-su-namun nodded to Kai-nak and moved away from the pharoah's daughter without offering her a hand to help her up._

_Kai-nak shook her head and gave Nefertiri a hand._

"_For a pharoah's daughter you would think you would be better at this by now." Kai-nak said sternly but gently._

_Nefertiri glanced down in shame but didn't lower her head. She knew Kai-nak was right. _

_Kai-nak's face softened as she studied her friend._

"_You are getting better." She said in a way of encouraging the girl. _

_Nefertiri smiled and glanced towards Anuck-su-namun. "Yet she is your best student."_

_Kai-nak nodded with a quiet laugh._

"_Yes she is. But I would not trust her. Nor should you." _

_Kai-nak gave Nefertiri a meaningful look and friendly smile as Anuck-su-namun made her way back into the arena._

"_Now again." Kai-nak told the two girls. As the girls circled eachother and began their practice, Kai-nak looked up to see Ihmotep watching closely._

AN: so I was going to leave you with more but then I decided not because, well lets be honest. It's more fun this way. Next chapter up soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: see I told you more soon! Sorry it was so short. It just didn't feel right to make it any longer. To bekkarific: I'm glad you enjoyed it. To KMN91: I want to use your time machine! To CrissYami: yeah it always is the bad boys! Of course she had to go with Ihmotep. It wouldn't work any other way! To lightan117: sorry to cause you distress. This one is longer I promise! To Monotone: it happens sometimes. To nikel's lover: that's one of my favorite parts too.**

**Disclaimer: A mighty dragon swoops down and eats all the owners of the mummy. Laughing triumphantly I start to chant that I now own the mummy only to realize I forgot to make them actually state I own it legally before I had my dragon eat them….back to the drawing board then.**

**AN: okay I know my disclaimers tend to be a little odd but I get bored with them otherwise!**

Alexia tried to comfort Evy while she curbed her own fears as they were towed away from their friends. She had to believe that Rick's bizarre form of luck was going to get them out of this situation just like it always had in the past.

"Now what are we going to do?" Evy asked in a hopeless expression.

Alexia glared at Beni with pure hatred as they moved.

"Well we could always start off by killing Beni." Alexia said. Evy glanced at Beni for a moment and Alexia swore she saw just as much hatred in Evy's gaze as she felt.

"And how are you going to do that?" Beni said in an attempted bravado. "You don't have any weapons."

"Oh trust me Beni" Alexia said sweetly letting venom drip from every word. "I don't need my weapons to kill you. I don't even have to be unrestrained."

Beni paled considerably but any further reaction was lost as Ihmotep slowly became a gaint dust spinner, and lifting the three of them into the air.

Evy and Alexia tried to cling together as sand whirled around them and spun them in the air as if they weighed nothing. They could barely breathe and they couldn't see their hand if it was right in front of them.

Just as quickly as it began the three of them were tossed out of the spinner and landed in the desert.

Alexia groaned as she slowly sat up and shook the dust out of her hair. Glancing around she saw that Beni had landed on top of Evy and Evy was slapping him as he attempted to climb off of her. For a moment it made her smile until Ihmotep walked up to them. His already smug expression had somehow gotten smugger.

Before Ihmotep could offer Evy his hand, Alexia jumped up and helped Evy out of the sand.

Evy nodded as she looked around. Her face quickly fell.

"Oh no. We're at Hamunaptra." Evy said.

Alexia frowned. For a moment she thought she had heard a plane. She was about to dismiss the idea when Evy started to search the skies.

Over top one of the dunes came a bi-plane with its engines roaring.

"O'Connell." Evy said with a sigh of relief giving Alexia a smile.

"'Bout bloody time." Alexia grinned.

Ihmotep watched the plane for a moment with an annoyed look on his face. This simply would not do.

Gathering his strength Ihmotep let out an unhuman roar. Slowly the ground in front of them started to loosen and gather into the air. It was a sandstorm.

Alexia and Evy watched as Ihmotep's face emerged in the sands and swallowed the plane whole, engulfing their friends.

"Stop it. You'll kill them!" Evy screamed as Alexia glared at Ihmotep.

"That's the idea." Beni said watching with an amused look on his face.

Alexia couldn't take it anymore she punched Beni in the face with all her strength, knocking him to the ground.

Glancing at Evy she saw her friend had the same idea as her.

Evy started to race towards Ihmotep but Alexia stopped her. "I'll do it."

Evy nodded.

Alexia turned around and walked up to Ihmotep's side. With one glance towards the plane that was struggling in the storm, Alexia grabbed Ihmotep and kissed him on the mouth.

For a moment Ihmotep was stunned and didn't react, but after a second he kissed Kai-nak with a small moan.

Alexia heard his moan and pulled away quickly. Glancing behind her to see that the storm had stopped but the plane was crashing anyways.

Ihmotep noticed her glance towards the plane and grew angry. He had to return Kai-nak's memories. He smiled when the plane landed with a small expolosion and walked past his Kai-nak as if nothing had happened.

"I love the whole sand-wall trick." Beni said nursing a sore jaw. "It was beautiful."

Feeling like she had kissed Ihmotep for no reason Alexia reached over and punched Beni in the jaw again.

"Shut up you little weasel." She snarled.

"What do we do now?" Evy asked as Alexia slowly followed Ihmotep, leaving Beni to help himself.

"We follow him and try and get out of this mess ourselves." Alexia said softly giving Evy a reassuring smile even though she didn't feel that way herself.

"Come on Evy." Alexia said as she continued to follow Ihmotep into Hamunaptra and its various rooms. She would think of something, she hoped.

**AN: okay so here is the next chapter. I told you it would be longer! I know a lot of you are waiting for the part that is coming up. I honestly can't say how many chapters it will be in for sure. I'm writing on feel here. Anyhoos, enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: hello everyone! I am so very very sorry I haven't updated in so long. My life is just plum crazy! So here is the next chapter. To lotusbalm: I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much! I loved your reviews and I don't know why they didn't have the Americans hit on Evy. But then I don't know why they did a lot of things. To fags and coffee: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. There will be plenty of interaction between Ihmotep and Alexia. To masternjaion: I can't stand Beni either. I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him and I hope your internet is better. To BreeilnaBane The Apprentice: I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. I absolutely loved your review. To mysterygirl123: Glad you like it! To: KMN91: No need to hunt me down, I promise! Like I said earlier… Beni's gonna get whats comin. To Nikel's lover: so sorry I had to make you wait. You should like this one! To: CrissYami: of course she did! Like I could let her not have to kiss him! To lightan117: thank you thank you! To monotone: glad someone other than me enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: shoves actual owners of the mummy into a catapult and flings them off a cliff the mummy is officially mine now…. Wait I was day dreaming again… darn!**

Alexia dejectedly followed Ihmotep through Hamunaptra with Evy behind her and Beni taking the rear.

Plan after ridiculous plan raced through her head as they were led deeper into Hamunaptra. One of her brilliant plans was to grab a rock and try to bash Ihmotep's brains in. But then she was reminded that he was immortal.

She heard Beni snap at Evy and smiled at Evy's reply.

"You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance."

Alexia could just imagine Beni's face, as he squeaked out a small "they do?"

She almost laughed at Evy's very serious reply. She wanted to watch the interaction but someone needed to keep an eye on mister mummy.

They were getting close; Alexia risked a glance back towards Evy, biting her lip in nervousness.

'I have to get Evy out of here.' She thought to herself as they crossed a stumbling moat. 'I owe her and Rick that much at least.'

(time lapse)

On one of the side streets of Cairo an odd pounding sound was coming from a sewer grate.

After a moment the grate was pushed out of the way and three fairly disgusting men emerged from the sewers.

"We gotta get them back." Rick said to the others as they attempted to wipe some of the grime off them.

"I'm with you, old chap. No one touches my sister like that and gets away with it! Or Alexia for that matter." Jonathon readily added.

Ardeth watched amused and annoyed by the others at the same time.

Rick studied Ardeth for a moment sizing him up. The way he had jumped to Alexia's defense hadn't gone unnoticed. He wondered what that was about and had every intention of finding out. Now wasn't the time though.

"You know where he's taking them?" Rick asked Ardeth.

Ardeth nodded. "Yes. To Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

Jonathon gave Rick a worried look.

"And what ritual would that be?" he asked Ardeth.

"The ritual to bring the body of Anuck-su-namun back to life."

"And how does one do that?" Jonathon asked.

"By reading the Book of the Dead."

"Oh yes of course." Jonathon said, the worry starting to leave his face.

"And then killing your sister." Ardeth finished, a bit of a sheepish look on his face.

Ardeth turned to Rick.

"Ihmotep is now able to cross the desert with great haste." He told Rick while Jonathon made faces like a fish out of water.

Jonathon tried to interrupt but Ardeth ignored him.

"If he arrives before us it will be too late."

"Did you say 'kill my sister'?" Jonathon said finally registering what Ardeth had said.

Jonathon frowned.

"What about Alexia? Is Ihmotep going to try and kill her too?" He asked.

Ardeth shook his head. He was worried for Alexia.

"I don't know." Ardeth glanced at Rick noticing the man's small smile.

"I know how to beat him to it."

"To killing Alexia?" Jonathon asked Rick, confused.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said, choosing not to answer Jonathon as they headed back to the car.

**AN: so there you have it. Hopefully I will be able to update more often again. Hope you like it!**


	25. Chapter 25

AN: hello everyone! Again so sorry for everything taking longer than usual. To Nekokitten1123: glad you like it! To CrissYami: Sorry it took so long for me to update! To lightan117: I had to have Jonathon say something like that! To monotone: sorry I kept you waiting. To lotusbalm: well kinda but not really. It shall all be explained…mostly through the sequel. To Nikel's lover: something along those lines is gonna happen. I do appreciate you giving me a suggestion though. It actually changed how the story was going to go a bit. So thank you for that. I think it will turn out much nicer now. So to you all… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Riddick comes and ghosts the authors leaving it all for me to own. Muahahahahaha!… I wish!**

Ihmotep said something to Beni in Ancient Egypt.

Evy glanced at Alexia with a small grimace.

"Just do what he says." Evy said quietly.

Alexia glared at Beni and then at Ihmotep.

"And what did he say?" Alexia growled.

"He said for you to kneel and for me to chain your hands." Beni said with an evil smile. "For you safety of course."

Alexia went to launch herself at Beni but stopped at Evy's squeak.

Growling, Alexia kneeled and allowed Beni to chain her.

"Hey Beni." Alexia said after he had finished chaining her.

"What?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

Beni gave Alexia a confused look.

"What?" he squeaked, feeling safe since Alexia was chained.

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

Beni leaned closer to her.

"Closer." Alexia said again.

Beni leaned in further.

With a wicked smile Alexia quickly head butted Beni, causing him to temporarily stumble backward, dropping the keys to Alexia's chains.

Alexia quickly grabbed the keys as Beni started to walk towards her.

His face was livid. Alexia smiled and waited for Beni to come a step closer before elbowing him in the balls.

"Secret is Beni, that when I get loose. I'm going to kill you nice and slow." Alexia growled.

Ihmotep roughly pulled Beni away from his Kai-nak with a growl.

Not a moment later as Ihmotep finished preparing the altar for the ritual, a gunshot ripped through the air.

Evy smiled. "O'Connell." She said happily.

Alexia smirked at Beni's worried face.

With an annoyed expression Ihmotep grabbed one of the sacred jars and poured its contents into his hand before blowing it onto a nearby wall.

He chanted in Ancient Egyptian with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Alexia shot Evy a worried glance as the wall groaned and two mummies erupted from the wall.

Evy muttered something about Embridge scholars as the two mummies bowed to Ihmotep.

Again Ihmotep spoke in Ancient Egyptian and sent the two mummies off.

Alexia shot Evy another worried glance.

She knew what that had meant. Ihmotep was sending the mummies to kill Rick and the others.

**AN: sorry this chapter is so short. At least its something. More soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

AN: hello everyone! To Rin L. Silvermoon: something along those lines. You'll see. To CrissYami: glad you think so. And I'm glad you say I'm a fast updater. To lightan 117: I know! To KMN91: True it could be shorter. And yes Beni is a blob… a very annoying blob. To lotusbalm: She is kinda fierce aint she! To Nikel's lover: I did! And if you have any more please do let me know! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: My ferocious ten pound dog corners the owners of the mummy and…. Licks them to death. Looks like I still don't own it (and yes my dog is a whopping ten pounds…)**

With a satisfied smirk Ihmotep turned to Beni and gave him a pointed look towards Evy. Speaking in Ancient Egypt Ihmotep had Beni once again translate for him.

"Prince Ihmotep wants your heart." Beni said to Evy with a nervous glance towards Alexia. He could just imagine what cruel things she was planning to do to him once he was done translating.

Evy blushed slightly. "Well tell him I'm truly flattered… but it's already taken."

Evy glanced at Alexia her blush deepening when Alexia grinned. Alexia had guessed that Evy had fallen for Rick.

Looking slightly annoyed Beni corrected her.

"He wants your heart, your brain, your liver, your kidneys and how do you say it? Those slimy things inside your stomach."

Evy's face was shocked and Alexia was seeing red and lunged against her chains towards Beni.

"Intestines?" Evy asked still shocked.

"Yeah them!" Beni said, his somewhat triumphant look quickly faltering as Alexia snarled at him.

"I am so gonna enjoy hurting you Beni!" She growled.

"You only want me for my organs?" Evy exclaimed, as she turned towards Ihmotep.

Ihmotep gave her a cold calculating smile and back handed her knocking her out.

Alexia gasped unable to do anything and stared at Ihmotep with all the hatred in the world.

Ihmotep glanced at her. He did not wish for her to see this side of him but it couldn't be helped. But he believed his Kai-nak would understand. She had too. With a saddened face he turned from Kai-nak and ordered his weasely assistant to chain the woman to the slab next to Anuck-su-namun's body.

Alexia felt like crying. Her whole body shook in anger and disbelief. She couldn't do anything.

(time lapse)

Rick stood in the great treasure chamber with an impressed look on his face while the others joined him. This is what they had been looking for the first time he had come here.

The moment was broken as two mummies walked into the chamber and headed their way.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked as he cocked his elephant gun.

"Priests. Ihmotep's priests." Ardeth said quickly searching for a way out of the chamber.

"I've never killed a priest before." Rick said slightly unsettled by the idea.

"They are evil, cursed. They matter not." Ardeth replied.

"Okay then." Rick said satisfied. He quickly shot both of the mummies causing them to split in halves.

At first the legs were the only part to keep heading towards them but after a moment or two the upper torsos started to drag themselves the same way.

"Oh come on!" Rick growled frustrated.

(page break)

Alexia quietly worked to get the keys into the lock on her chains while Ihmotep's back was turned. She almost had it when she heard two shots rip through the air not far from them.

A quick sigh of relief escaped from her lips but glancing towards Ihmotep she noticed he had heard it as well.

Angered, Ihmotep spoke a command in and the walls throughout Hamunaptra sounded as if they were coming to life.

Alexia had never really been much of a religious girl but she couldn't help but send out a prayer for her and her friends as swarms of mummies started to break free from the wall and head in the direction of their hopeful rescuers.

After a moment, Alexia noticed that Beni hadn't been around for a bit.

'Now where did that little worm get to?' Alexia wondered.

**AN: here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: two chapters one night! Okay sorry things may get a little confusing in this chapter. If its bad let me know and I will do my best to fix it. Just so you know if it is in bold it is Kai-nak speaking and if it is in bold and italics then it is Alexia okay? Okay! Enjoy!**

Beni stared slightly shocked at the now passed out librarian on the floor. He hadn't been expecting for Ihmotep to knock her out. He just knew that this was going to be pegged on him by both Alexia and Rick. The only problem was, Alexia had a better chance of surviving the Rick and Rick was the one Beni would rather deal with.

He nodded as Ihmotep ordered him to chain the woman up to the altar next to the corpse. It was a bit difficult seeing as how Beni is not the strongest of men and he tried his best not to come into contact with the corpse.

Once he was finished he lingered for a moment before making his move and scampering away from the High Priest and his prisoners.

As he wondered the corridors of Hamunaptra for a moment he felt bad for the others, but it was only for a moment. The priests Ihmotep had summoned where leaving him alone and on a whim he followed one.

Much to his delight it led him to a treasure chamber.

Staring in awe Beni slowly made his way over to one of the treasure piles before squealing in delight and rolling in the gold. Things finally looked to be turning around for him.

(page break)

Alexia cursed under her breath as the keys almost fell from her grip. Ihmotep was standing next to the altar with the Book of the Dead in his hands, looking down at Anuck-su-namun's corpse with an anxious look.

A thousand thoughts were storming his head all at once.

Alexia watched as Evy started to come to, hoping that she would open her eyes and not see the corpse first.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Evy opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a rotten corpse and let out an ear piercing scream.

Ihmotep glared at the woman before glancing at Alexia as if to firm his resolve before opening the black book. Out of what appeared to be nowhere, several of Ihmotep's priests formed a circle around Alexia, Ihmotep and the altar and began bowing and chanting in unison.

Ihmotep then began to read from the book. Alexia watched horror stricken as two different forms of mist rose out of the water that was near the altar. One headed towards the corpse of Anuck-su-namun, while the other settled itself around Alexia, causing her to steal herself for the worst.

Alexia's mind fogged. She felt herself be drawn into what seemed to be a memory but of someone else. And she could feel that someone else inside her, trying to merge with her. Subconsciously Alexia gritted her teeth. This was her body!

"Do you remember?" A warm deep voice asked her as the owner of the voice ran his hand up and down her arm lovingly.

"_No. No more than my training. Bits and pieces of it anyways."_

_**I know that voice!**_

**Of course you do. Why would you not?**

_**What do you mean why would I not? Who are you?**_

**He is my lover. Our lover. I am you, just as you are me.**

_**Ha! I am me and you are someone else. Don't try to trick me. What is your name?**_

**My name is Kai-nak. We are one and the same. Let me show you.**

Alexia's mind was flooded with half memories of the man with the warm voice. Sweet tender moments that made her feel complete and lost at the same time. It took her a couple of minutes before she realized who the man was.

_**NO!**_

**What do you mean no? He completes us.**

_**HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS! NOT TO MENTION THE WORLD!**_ Alexia's mind roared against her body's intruder.

She could feel Kai-nak rush through her memories, desperate to deny the claims her other half made. Alexia felt it when Kai-nak cried out in anguish.

**He means to bring Anuck-su-namun to life?** Kai-nak rambled inside of Alexia.

**How could he! He swore himself to me!**

For a few moments Alexia and Kai-nak were united in their rage against Ihmotep, even if it was for different reasons. After a moment Kai-nak settled and started to withdraw from Alexia slightly.

**We are still one and the same. But I will not force myself on you. When you accept me, we shall be one. **

Alexia felt slightly relieved by that but she was still worried.

**You will still be you, just better. You will have more knowledge at your disposal. **Kai-nak paused. **You are me all over again. All I have to give you are my memories and knowledge which you will learn with time.**

_**How is that possible?**_

Alexia could feel Kai-nak smile.

**Because not only are you my reincarnate. You are my grandchild, many, many, many generations down. Make him pay.**

Alexia nearly toppled over from her kneeling position as she felt the majority of the spirit of Kai-nak leave her body. Only the memories remained but she had a feeling they would only pop up randomly on their own and otherwise not bother her. The information was a bit too much to take in at the moment but she had to take care of something. First order of business. Get out of these chains!

**AN: this was harder to write then you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hello everyone! Here's an extra little treat! To CrissYami: Ahh sweet revenge! Lol. Glad you liked them. To lotusbalm: Of course she's not. Its just going to make thing more interesting. To lightan 117: here's more! I'm glad you didn't think it was to confusing. To Nikel's lover: I'm glad you liked it. I really struggled to get it out the way I wanted it. I may still try to improve on it later. To KMN91: soap opera confusing….? 0.o and yes my dog is sadistic. His idea of winning an argument is sitting on your foot and looking at you with an 'but I'm adorable' look. To Rukia –chappy: its okay, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm sure the heading butting hurt. I've had it done before. Not fun. Okay everyone enjoy!

Alexia focused on the chains, letting out a triumphant laugh when she heard a click and the chains fell free from her hands.

She quickly looked around the chamber, taking in the chaotic scene around her.

Ihmotep stood above the altar about to plunge a knife into Evy. Just as this registered to Alexia, Jonathon and Rick burst into the chamber.

"I found it Evy! I found it." Jonathon yelled hugging a gold book to his chest.

Rick was staring at all the mummies slightly bewildered look before grabbing a nearby sword from a statue and launching himself at the undead priests.

"Shut up and get us out of here!" Evy yelled at them.

Ihmotep whirled around in another attempt to finish the ritual but stopped with a dismayed cry.

Alexia had thrown herself over Evy as Ihmotep had turned around on a hunch.

He wouldn't want to kill Kai-nak, that much she knew.

Ihmotep stared at her hurt and confused as Evy screamed for Jonathon to open the book. Slowly Ihmotep turned away from his Kai-nak to find the man who carried the Book of the Living.

He would have to redo the ritual after these fools were taken care of.

As soon as Ihmotep turned away from them, Alexia attempted to release Evy from the chains.

Ihmotep noticed and snapped an order at some of his priests. He couldn't have Kai-nak loosing his sacrifice or hurting herself.

"No!" Alexia screamed as several mummies pulled her off of Evy.

With a snarl she struggled against them. They were strong but Alexia put up quite the fight.

One of the mummies momentarily let go of her arm.

'Bad mistake.' Alexia thought as she wrapped her free arm around one of the mummy's neck and jerked, snapping its neck and causing it to stumble away.

She watched as Ihmotep headed towards Jonathon who was struggling to open the book.

"Jonathon you need the key!" She yelled as she pulled free from another mummy.

"What do I do Evy?" Jonathon yelled as he backed away from Ihmotep hiding between some statues.

"Read the inscription on the cover!" Evy yelled while pulling the last mummy that was trying to hold Alexia back off of her.

"Are you okay?" Evy asked her quickly glancing over her.

Alexia nodded and picked up a sword.

"Move!" She snapped pulling Evy out of the way of Anuck-su-namun's corpse and its blade.

She quickly blocked the blow and attacked as Evy moved towards Jonathon.

Anuck-su-namun let out a nasty screech and ran after Evy as several of the priests swarmed Alexia again.

She could hear Jonathon reading the inscription. A moment later what sounded like marching was heard entering the chamber.

Glancing up Alexia saw several well-armed mummies approaching Rick.

**AN: so here you go! Three chapters in two days! I think I just might be on a roll!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hello! Soooo sorry it took me so long to update. I've been way to busy day dreaming about a certain desert man!... any hoos to KMN91: I'm trying and its okay if you use most of the same words in every review! lol to haldir's lady: I am soo glad you are loving this story. and really a whole cow? To vampira98: glad you are enjoying it and thank you for the message! to rukia-chappy: i do plan on writing a sequel and i should actually be starting on it soon. to lightan117: i know i took forever to write more but i promise rick is okay! to Tiri lotus: ello love! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much... hopefully you will like the Ardeth goodness coming up! and without further ado... here it is! and guess what... its almost over!**

**Disclaimer: why don't i own this yet?**

Alexia swore as she struggled against them mummies that held her. She needed to get to Rick if he was going to have any chance of surviving those mummies.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Rick moaned as the mummies approached him.

Alexia glanced around, trying to formulate some sort of plan. Jonathon was running from Ihmotep, Evy had joined Rick, managing to evade Anuck-su-namun for the moment and Ardeth was missing.

Wait. Ardeth was missing!

Alexia felt the color drain out of her face as she realised that Ardeth was nowhere to be found. Her mind started to race with all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to him but quickly stopped herself. Thinking about that wouldn't help matters now.

_And of course i had to start falling for him. _Alexia silently berated herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Jonathon screaming.

"Jonathon finish the inscription on the cover and then you can control them!" Evy yelled at her brother.

During the few moments that Alexia had stopped struggling as hard the mummies that held her had let her loose and headed towards Rick from behind.

Smiling she raced up to her friends and once again pulled Evy out of Anuck-su-namun's way.

"Evy you have got to pay better attention." Alexia snapped as nicely as she could.

Evy didnt have time to respond as Anuck-su-namun took off after her again.

At the same time Ihmotep yelled a command to the mummies. Within a moment they started to attack Rick, acting as if Alexia wasn't even there.

Three of the mummies stoppped in front of Rick.

Alexia glanced at Rick from her position a couple of feet to the side of him and rolled her eyes as she saw him take in a deep breathe.

"Good job Rick. Yell at them make them angrier." Alexia snarled as Rick yelled at them with all his might.

A second after he finished the mummies yelled back at him.

"Nope." Rick said turning and running away from them.

"Rick!" Alexia yelled in disbelief as she punched one of the mummy priests that tried to grab her.

"Go help Evy!" Rick screamed.

Even though Rick couldn't see her she nodded and looked around.

Anuck-su-namun had Evy backing into a corner.

"Shit! Not good!" Alexia cursed as she started to race to the other side of the chamber. Unfortunately the mummies noticed where Alexia was headed.

Alexia found herself once again being boxed in by dead annoying mummies. Fortunately it was only two considering all the other mummies were occupied chasing Rick.

"Okay boys." Alexia said with a feral grin. "Who's first?"

Ihmotep watched Kai-nak for a moment as she eyed the mummies around her. She was glowing with excitement. Her eyes calculating what was going to happen next before it happened. She was so beautiful. Were the circumstances slightly different he would watch her for the entire fight. But he had to stop these meddling mortals from ruining his plan.

Turning he advanced on the small man a evil grin slowly growing on his face. Lucky for Rick that Jonathon finished the inscription just in time.

With a snarl Ihmotep ordered the mummies to kill Rick. When they did nothing he ordered it again his anger quickly turning to fury.

Evy's yelp of pain seemed to rip through the air.

Alexia jerked her sword out of a mummies skull and charged towards the sound as Jonathon ordered his mummies to kill Anuck-su-namun.

Ihmotep froze. For a moment everything seemed to stop for him. Quickly he spun around towards Jonathon and the Book of Amun Ra.

;dhjn'a **(That was my ferret... slightly random but his way of saying hello!)**

Alexia raced over to Anuck-su-namun. Determined to get a chunk of the corpse. But by time she got there the mummies had effectively left nothing to be destroyed.

Turning slowly she watched as Rick raced towards Ihmotep and cut his right arm off.

With a snarl, Ihmotep grabbed Rick with one hand and threw him into the air.

"Okay so he's left handed." Alexia said as she headed towards Evy and Jonathon.

Jonathon smiled and held up the key for Alexia and Evy to see.

"Alexia I got it!" he said triumphantly.

Alexia couldnt hold back the small laugh that escaped out of her throat.

"Bravo Jonathon you are now my favorite theif." She told him as Evy snatched the key from him to unlock the book.

"Rick keep him busy!" Alexia yelled as she helped Jonathon hold the book up while Evy opened the key.

It only took a moment for Evy to crank open the lock and quickly start to skim the book for the right inscription.

"Here it is." She said as her fingers traced the hieroglyphs.

"Whats it do?" Alexia asked something nagging at her mind.

"It kills him... by"

Alexia cut Evy off.

"No good. You need to take his powers. He has to die uncursed this time or he can come back." Alexia said.

Evy's eyes widened at the idea of Ihmotep coming back again and nodded.

"Right. Then it had better be this one." She said as she flipped the page and started to read the inscription.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: hello everyone. So before you read this last chapter... i have a very serious couple of questions for you all if you don't mind answering. of course there is the typical what can i improve on but what i really want to know is if i should do a couple of ministories about Alexia and Ardeth's relationship. (these wouldn't all be done before i post the sequel, they would be posted randomly and will be kind of an imbetween desert gold and the sequel). and the other thing i really want to know is what you all think the next story should be titled. I have some ideas but i was just curious to see what you all would call it. any other comments are welcomed. Thanks for joining me on this ride! It was fun and i hope you come back for the sequel.**

Ihmotep turned towards Evy as she read the inscription with a shocked look on his face. He noticed Alexia's satisfied smirk.

Alexia couldn't stop herself as Ihmotep stared at her in shock and hurt. She couldn't quite grin but in a way she had never been happier. In a very twisted way.

Her eyes widened as Ihmotep turned away from them and stared at the blue ghostly horse chariot that raced his way. It tore through him with no sign of slowing down and abruptly raced back the way it came, towing a ghost version of Ihmotep away from them all.

Ihmotep stared after his ghost self for a moment before running after as quickly as he could.

He stopped about half way up the stairs before turning around and heading back towards Rick and the others.

'Make him pay.' A voice echoed in the back of Alexia's mind as Ihmotep reached for Rick. 'My time with you is done, our memories will come to you as dreams. Learn from them. Make him pay.'

Alexia nodded her eyes blazing with fury.

She barely registered Rick speaking as she raced forward and plunged her sword into Ihmotep's chest a second before Rick's.

Ihmotep's eyes grew wide with pain as his gaze slowly went from Rick to stare at Alexia.

"He's mortal." Evy said with satisfaction as Ihmotep faltered.

Rick pulled his sword out of Ihmotep expecting Alexia to do the same.

Alexia growled as she pushed her sword further into Ihmotep. The look of shock and confusion on Ihmotep's face only increased her anger.

"You should have picked Kai-nak." She growled at him just loud enough for him to hear. "Instead you picked that bitch Anuck-su-namun." For a moment hurt flashed in her eyes, barely long enough for Ihmotep to notice.

Slowly Ihmotep stepped away from Kai-nak, pulling himself free of the sword. He continued to back up until he reached the pool that Kai-nak and Anuck-su-namun's spirits had emerged from.

Somehow he had understood Kai-nak's words. And despite the inscription having been read he still had a drop of his powers left in him. Enough to allow him to be brought to life once more. Stepping into the pool he promised himself should he be awoken again he would find a way for it to just be him and Kai-nak. There could be no room for Anuck-su-namun.

The spirits in the pull eagerly pulled his body down into his depths stripping him of his flesh until he was once again a juicy mummy. With one final look at his Kai-nak he spoke her favorite goodbye before totally disappearing into the pool forever.

"What'd he say?" Jonathon asked as Rick carefully pulled the sword out of Alexia's shaking hand.

"Death is only the beginning." Evy murmurmed transfixed by the awful sight.

Alexia stared at the spot where Ihmotep had disappeared for a moment before shaking herself and turning towards her friends.

"Lets get out of here shall we?" She asked a shaky smile on her face.

The others nodded.

Glancing around Alexia frowned.

"What happened to Ardeth?" she asked now that they actually had a moment to talk without any mummies attacking them.

"Well..." Jonathon started to say.

A loud groan cut him off as the entire chamber started to shake.

"Time to go!" Rick said grabbing Evy as Alexia grabbed Jonathon.

Quickly the four of them started to race out of the chamber and over a bridge that looked like it was about to drop into a disgusting moat below it.

Jonathon tripped and dropped the Book of Amun Ra into the moat. With out hesitating he quickly got up and continued to run.

Evy stopped and glared at Jonathon.

"You lost the book!" Evy yelled at him.

Groaning Alexia grabbed Evy by the arm as she ran by and pulled the girl along.

"Now is not the time Evy!" she yelled as the roof of the chamber started to fall around them.

They raced throught the tunnels that were quickly filling with sand and only barely made it into the large treasure chamber.

Alexia, Rick and Evy didn't even slow their pace as they raced towards the enterance.

Jonathon slowed and looked longingly at the treasure around them.

"Can't we just?" He asked as Evy and Alexia stopped to grab Jonathon.

"No Jonathon!" Evy exclaimed while Alexia smiled.

"I'll take you to a different treasure if we get out of this!" Alexia promised him.

Quickly they ran up the stairs and into another tunnel.

"O'Connell! Smith!" A voice shouted behind them.

Glancing back Alexia smirked as Beni raced towards them.

"You're lucky I'm trying to get out of this hell hole alive Beni!" She yelled back to him without slowing her pace.

"O'Connell?" Beni called again desperately.

Alexia pushed Jonathon and Evy into the tunnel and then climbed through herself as the roof closed down on them.

Rick was only a second behind but unlike Alexia he actually tried to help Beni out.

"Come on Beni! Come on!" Rick said trying to reach the little weasel.

Alexia quickly grabbed Rick and pulled him away from the miniscule opening as the roof and floor met, almost crushing Rick's hand.

"Sorry Beni." Alexia said in faked sorrow before pulling Rick to his feet and racing off again after Evy and Jonathon.

It didn't take them to long to find their way to above ground but now they were dogding columns that were falling as Hamunaptra closed in on itself.

"Which way?" Evy asked as they jumped out the way of a falling rock.

"Follow the camels!" Alexia yelled, pointing to a line of camels that raced away from the destruction.

A couple of moments later, which seemed like forever to the four, the group ran out of the gates Hamunaptra and into the herd of now stopped camels.

Seeing as how the camels had stopped, Alexia stopped and turned to watch the last of Hamunaptra disappear into itself.

Alexia smiled as the dust started to settle around a now truly disappeared city. With a whoop she spun around and jumped as Jonathon screamed.

"Ardeth!" She yelled overjoyed to see her favorite desert man still alive.

As she jogged over to join the others Ardeth glanced at Rick.

"Did you tell her?" He asked Rick.

Rick shook his head.

"I told you tell her yourself."

With a knowing smile he pulled Evy and Jonathon out of Ardeth and Alexia's way.

Ardeth dismounted from the camel he was on as Alexia walked up to him, as small smirk on his face.

With a smile Alexia swiftly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ardeth yelped in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"That," Alexia stressed as she quickly scanned Ardeth for any injuries, noting how he was doing the same to her. "was for making worry about you!"

Ardeth smiled.

"You were worried about me?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Alexia rolled her eyes and mumbled something about having to have some desert man around to annoy.

Ardeth laughed and pulled Alexia in to him.

He had been worried sick about this fiery woman the whole time, and couldn't stand the fact that there was nothing he could do to help her.

As Alexia willingly stepped closer to him he drank in the sight of her.

Alexia smiled as she felt Ardeth's eyes rake over her from head to toe as if he had just found a sacred spring.

"Like what you see?" She asked him as she took another step closer, noticing with satisfaction how his eyes darkened more the closer she got.

He gave a slight nod as he looked down into Alexia's face.

"Good."

Slowly Alexia gave him a warm sensual kiss. It was shorter than she wanted but she couldn't help but tease him a little bit.

"And what was that for?" Ardeth asked her his voice raw and husky.

"That," Alexia purred with a triumphant grin. "Is for both of us making it out alive."

Ardeth smirked and lowered his mouth to hers capturing her lips with his. Alexia clung to him as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Umm... excuse me!" Jonathon interrupted. "Don't i get a kiss?"

Alexia broke away from Ardeth with a groan and shot Jonathon a glare.

"Go kiss a camel!" she snapped.

Everyone laughed at Jonathon's fish out of water face.

"You have earned the respect and graditued of me and my people." Ardeth said to Rick and the others. He was still standing posessively close to Alexia.

"Oh it was nothing!" Jonathon said quickly claiming what glory he could.

"May Allah smile upon you always." Ardeth finished.

Evy smiled and Rick nodded along with Jonathon.

Turning to Alexia, Ardeth gave her a small smile.

"I must go back to my people." he said quietly to her.

"And?" Alexia asked, wondering exactly where he was going with this.

Ardeth didn't answer, instead he gazed into her green eyes. Slowly he traced the outline of her face with his hand and sighed as she licked her lips and rose and eyebrow suggestively.

"My people's customes are very different from yours." he said as he contiuned to play with her hair and stare into her eyes.

"Yep." Alexia agreed as she took in every inch of his face.

"And?" she asked again, leaning into him lightly. She smiled when his breath caught in his throat.

"They may look poorly on you." Ardeth continued, very well aware of Alexia's body pressing against his.

"So?" Alexia smirked. Like she wasn't used to be looked on poorly. She was a freakin belly dancer at a cheap bar not to mention an asssassin as well.

"Do you want me to come with you or not?" Alexia asked putting a bit of stress on the word come.

She almost giggled when Ardeth groaned from the back of his throat. There was no way she was letting go of this desert man.

"Yes." Ardeth barely managed to get out.

Alexia flashed him a brilliant smile and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away and walking over to the others to tell them goodbye.

For a second Ardeth did not understand what had just happened. Shaking his head he smiled at the woman that had just agreed to go into the desert with him. She certianly would keep him on his toes.

"So I guess I will see you all later." Alexia said as she punched Jonathon in the shoulder.

"What? Why?" Jonathon asked slightly confused.

"Because I have other plans." Alexia explained to him like he was a small child.

"What about Amour?" Evy asked her.

"Let him loose into the desert but leave his halter on him. We'll find each other." Alexia said.

"You're sure?"

Alexia nodded and gave Evy a quick hug. "You take care of that dumb American okay." She whispered into Evy's ear.

Evy nodded. "I will."

Turning to Rick, Alexia smiled. "Try and not get yourself nearly hung again." She told him.

Rick smiled and scooped Alexia up into a quick hug.

"So long as you don't get lost in the sand box."

Alexia laughed. "Deal."

Rick released Alexia and gripped her forearm in a firm shake.

"Take care of yourself. And stay in touch." he said

Alexia nodded and walked over to Ardeth who had remounted a camel and held his hand out to her.

"Shall we?" He asked a warm smile gracing his face.

Alexia took one last look at where Hamunaptra had been and smiled.

"Yes we shall!" she said grabbing a hold of Ardeth's hand and swinging up behind him.

_Time for a little rest & relaxation before my next adventure._ Alexia thought to her self, a smug look on her face. _Okay maybe not so much rest..._ she added as an afterthought.

Glancing back at Alexia Ardeth noticed her smug expression.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

Alexia smiled at him her green eyes dancing with mistchief.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered into his ear causing him to shiver with delight after nibbling on the tender part of his earlobe and neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**AN: again thank you very much to every person who has put this story or me on author/story alert or favorited me or my story or both and thank you all my wonderful reviewers. You guys really do make me the happiest person ever!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This is just an Authors note:**

**Hello everyone. **

**I am so sorry for keeping all you waiting so long for the sequel. I'm afraid that life has gotten in the way but now that it has settled down some I am writing as quickly as I can.**

**I have reread Desert Gold and see so much that I can improve on but the sequel is my priority. I keep you posted on when I update Desert Gold with the revised draft but that probably wont be a while. **

**I am just posting this to let you know that the first chapter of Desert Gold's sequel… Diamond In the Ruff is up… hope you enjoy it and please please review. Hope to hear from you all soon!**


End file.
